The Lights Follower
by Ickle-Ronnikens
Summary: Draco and Luna both get detention. Not as simple as you may think. Reviews much appreciated. Completed.
1. The Setup

**The Lights Follower**

**Title-**The Lights Follower

**Disclaimer-**JK owns Harry Potter not me.

**Rating-**M for Restricted to Adults

**Characters-**Draco/Luna

**Chapter One – The Setup**

Luna Lovegood sat peacefully in her seat in Divination, her elbow propped up on the table with her head resting in her hand and the obscure air wafting around her and filling her nostrils with a scent that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Her teacher was rambling on about some sort of cosmic planet alteration that happened last week, and Luna was more interested in the tiny insect that had just landed in her teachers pumpkin juice.

She watched it struggle for freedom, part of her egging it on to get out, the other hoping it didn't and that it drowns and gets swallowed by the beetled eyed, poor excuse of a Professor out the front. Luna had made several suggestions to the Professor that perhaps she should reconsider her professional education, that her theories were all wrong and that there was no way that Saturn and your anus could even be remotely close to one another.

This was, of course, only to raise the temper of Professor Trelawney – Luna basically already knew everything that the Professor tells her nowadays, and it is little skits like that which have made the classes bearable. If she got in trouble, so be it; actually, sometimes she would have bets with Ginny Weasley (the girl whom she sat beside) on who could get kicked out of the classroom before the other.

Ginny usually won.

She smiled as she looked around at Ginny sitting beside her; she was in a sort of similar pose as Luna, but her eyes were closed and she was breathing rather heavily than normal which meant she had fallen asleep. Luna just smiled again and changed arms to which her head was leaning on and looked out the front, turning her attention on her teacher.

'Now Mars, ooh yes Mars!' she was saying, her hands a blur as she moved them, 'my children, there is a deep sincere of regret with our favourite red planet – it will grow an uncanny blue when the moon is at its largest.'

'Oh please,' Luna said loudly for everyone to hear and turn around; Ginny snapped awake 'huh, was' happenin'?'

'It's true my child,' Trelawney said, rushing over to their table and making Ginny sit bolt upright, 'blue is also the sign of a special something in the air-'

'Oooh,' came a call from a gullible Slytherin girl up the back. 'A special what, Professor?'

'Oh I dunno,' Trelawney said casually, 'let's say… love-'

'Oooh,' the girl repeated, utterly mesmerised.

'Yes-yes and…' Trelawney looked around at them all, no doubt fishing for an idea, 'for a split moment, there will be foretelling of a badger which will enlighten a follower.'

The class fell silent momentarily as everything got taken in.

'A follower of who?' another Slytherin asked.

'You don't mean Voldemort, surely,' Luna spat out before thinking.

Following this, there was immediate response from everyone in the class- not least from Professor Trelawney who almost had a fit.

'OH!' Professor Trelawney snapped her hand to her mouth and scrambled away, pointing her free hand in Luna's direction and making odd sounds behind her hand over her mouth; almost as if she was gasping for air.

'How dare you say such a forbidden name in my classroom!' she shrieked, 'out! Detention! Not another word from you, my child! Now, before I call the Headmaster!'

Not at all convinced the Headmaster would react as crudely as Professor Trelawney was about a name being said, Luna grinned all the same as she quickly packed away her stuff, winking at Ginny (who sighed and rolled her eyes) and dashed down the hatch and out of the stuffy classroom. Happy with herself and looking forward to spending the five galleons she will receive from Ginny as a consequence of their bet, she flung her bag over her shoulder and made haste towards lunch.

-

Draco stuck out his tongue a little as he etched a small serpent on the side of his parchment, succumbing to boredom after a long week, waiting like everyone else for the Friday afternoons class to finish. What he hated the most was that they shared Charms with the Gryffindors and that he was forced to listen to the perfectionist across the room, underlining to the teacher - who already knows mind you - why the class is so damn important to their education.

Sometimes he would listen and make crewed remarks, or make out that he agreed – only to make some spineless comment that Hermione Granger was a mudblood and shouldn't be able to have thoughts on anything. Other times he would do as he is now, tune out and doodle drawings, not caring what people think, least of all the teacher. But it is these days he finds himself in more trouble – he sometimes wondered if the teachers actually preferred him making comments, this at least proves he was listening. But no, on days like these, his happy moments are almost always taken away.

'Mr Malfoy!' shivered the high-pitched tone of Professor Flitwick, high up on his pedestal, protected by surrounding deflector charms and shields.

'Oh great,' Draco whispered to himself as he looked up, trying to seem as innocent as possible with a forced smile and raised eyebrows, 'yes Professor?'

'Are you paying attention?' Flitwick asked him, again in that annoying voice.

'I believe I'm jotting down everything being said, Professor,' Draco replied, swearing at himself inside his head immediately – not thinking that he might be asked what had been said.

'Oh, well splendid!' Flitwick exclaimed, 'then you shall be able to repeat the last four lines of what I just said, yes?'

Draco hesitated. 'Uhh…'

'Well?' Flitwick raised his tiny eyebrows.

Draco looked down at his paper and just shrugged.

'Damn midget,' he muttered as he walked out of the classroom ten minutes later, followed by his normal two drones and Pansy Parkinson.

As he had been unable to comply with the four last lines Flitwick had said, Draco was now facing Saturday detention with Professor McGonagall who he not only loathed and hated, but had a great despise against and believed she had it in for him.

'Why didn't you just read what I had, Draco?' Pansy asked curiously.

'Because for all I know it could have been fashion tips,' Draco roared furiously in return. 'The last thing I needed to tell Flitwick in there is that his robes were so twelfth century.'

Pansy blinked. 'So is that it, you won't date me because all I focus on is fashion?'

'There's more,' Draco insisted, 'but I do not have the patience, or the time to make a list. Now please stop talking unless you don't want to sit beside me at dinner- oi watch it!'

Draco stopped abruptly; the person he had just walked into was Luna Lovegood, a day-dreaming sixth year with pure blonde hair and a seemingly bizarre obsession with corks and a magazine called, _the Quibbler._ She had her normal dreamy look on her face and as she blinked at the huddled Slytherins, she smiled.

'Oh I'm sorry,' she said innocently, 'I mustn't have been looking where I was going – oh my, again; I tell you, dad really gets thorough with his stories sometimes I just blank out and- oh hello.'

Draco's thugs had instantly moved forwards, bearing threatening knuckles. 'It's OK, Crabbe, Goyle,' Draco hissed, nodding at the teacher at the end of the hall, 'just watch where you're going next time, Lovebad, if you know what's good for you.'

'Yeah, watch it!' Pansy shrieked in a hiss as they past her.

'Thank you! I will!' Luna said with a smile as they turned on their heel and moved on. 'And its Lovegood, I'm afraid, not Lovebad.'

'Who cares,' Pansy spat, 'weirdo.'

Draco felt his head spasm. He had never noticed Lovegood before, but up until very recently - where they seemed to have been bumping into one another of late - he kept having these odd flashes of content. It was if his subconscious mind was telling him that she shouldn't be in amongst Potter's lot, that she should have been Slytherin in some way shape or form.

The aroma of dinner, however, changed his mindset and he shared a laugh with his two crones and Pansy Parkinson at Lovegood's expense; although unsure what he was laughing with them about, he heard the words freak and bottle corks and immediately assumed they meant her.


	2. Daybreak

**Chapter Two - Daybreak**

Luna merely smiled as she watched Draco Malfoy scoot off with his drones. She sometimes wondered what Harry and his friends were on about when they said Malfoy was such a bad person. He didn't order his goons lose on her, and he asked her nicely to watch where she was going from now on. She had a right mind to call out and thank him, but another voice called out her name and she was distracted.

'Luna?'

She looked around to see Harry Potter looking curiously at her.

'Oh, hello Harry,' she smiled sweetly, looking around the corridor, 'where did you come from?'

Harry stared at her. 'This is the seventh floor,' he told her.

Luna blinked.

'Gryffindor common room is like, just around that corner,' Harry explained, pointing behind him, 'you know that right?'

'Oh I know,' Luna ensured him, smiling, 'I think I've done it again.'

Harry blinked. 'Done what?'

'Oh nothing,' she said, waving it off, 'but I day dream sometimes, it's complicated, anyway- by chance you haven't seen Ginevra recently have you? I believe there's meant to be money exchanging hands between us of some sort.'

'Oh no, sorry,' Harry said, shrugging, 'she might be at dinner, I'm going there now – care to walk with me?'

'Splendid,' she said, 'lead the way.'

Harry looked flustered as he pointed her in the other direction and lead her too the grand staircase.

'So you must've been coming from Divination I gather?' Harry asked her, 'Ginny said something about having that class Friday afternoons.'

'You are correct about us having that class on Friday's,' Luna told him, 'but unfortunately I was kicked out due to irrational behaviour by the teacher's standards, so I've been reading up on the recent edition of _the Quibbler_. Have you heard of Hairy Hasbeens?'

'Can't say I have,' Harry said awkwardly, 'can I ask what you did in Divination to be kicked out?'

'I mentioned Voldemort's,' Luna said with a soft of shrug, causing a few startled looks from a few second-year Hufflepuff's ahead of them, 'I have detention tomorrow.'

Harry nodded. 'Know what that's like,' he said, 'amount of times that name has given me detentions is beyond reason.'

'It's alright,' Luna said, 'I have come to the belief that Professor Trelawney will choke on a beetle later this evening, anyway, and once again she will spend another lonely Friday night pondering how she had not foreseen the incident.'

Harry laughed at first, thinking she was pulling a joke. But when Luna did not share the laugh and merely stared blankly at him, he stopped rather abruptly and sped up a little to get to dinner quicker.

'Why hello Ginevra,' Luna said loudly as she and Harry arrived at the Gryffindor table and promptly sat down beside the redhead, 'oh hello Ronald also, and Hermione!'

'Err… hi,' Ron stammered through his food.

'You can't sit there,' Hermione told her.

'Oh is this seat taken?' Luna asked absentmindedly.

'No,' Hermione replied, seemingly taken-aback, 'you're in Ravenclaw.'

Luna smiled at her. 'I know.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows as Luna turned to Ginny.

'Could you pay me in sickles today, Ginevra?' Luna asked nicely, 'I already have Galleons you see, and I owe money to my subscription with the Daily Prophet, someone in Hufflepuff and that nice lady in Hogsmeade – I think the place is called the tree boomsticks.'

'It's the three broomsticks,' Harry corrected her, 'and it's owned by Madam Rosmerta.'

Luna looked around at him. 'Course, silly me.'

Ginny forked out the sickles, clearly unhappy about it, and when she nodded her head at Luna's query about maybe seeing her later, Luna got up and headed over to the Ravenclaw table for a quick bite to eat before searching out the Hufflepuff student to whom she owed money. She decided she would send the money off with an owl to the Prophet in the morning, and go to Hogsmeade to pay Rosberta when everybody else went on Sunday.

-

Draco sighed heavily next morning as he decided to sneak out of the dormitory and Slytherin common room altogether, mainly to get away from his damned cursed goons. It was another perfect day at Hogwarts, not so much because of the fact that he attended the dreaded school, but more to do with the fact that it was at a wonderful location. The lake looked as smooth as glass, the dark forest looked stunning behind the pathetic old hut the large oath groundskeeper called a home, and Draco admired the yellowish sky on the horizon as he headed to the owlery.

The letter he intended on sending was not urgent, not even important, but nonetheless secretive due to the fact that his father made it absolutely clear that Draco update him with anything that went on at Hogwarts. It was a burden, and he probably preferred to be doing other things like a normal person, but so long as his father kept giving him money and necessities he wasn't to complain.

Everything went smooth. He made it to the Owlery without even seeing one other student or teacher – the exception was Peeves, the poltergeist, who was setting up his trap for the day that would see unprepared students flip upside down and soar ten feet in the air and out a window. He hadn't been able to manage it by the time Draco went past, and they merely seemed to ignore one another, which was fine as far as Draco was concerned.

However, just after Draco had seen the owl off into the morning sky and just as he was preparing to leave, there were footsteps and before he could do anything else a student appeared at the entrance, wearing a plain yellow jumper, jeans and a cork necklace around their neck.

'You?' Draco spat, unbelieving it.

'Oh hello,' Luna Lovegood said kindly, 'wasn't aware anyone else was up at this hour.'

'Me neither,' Draco replied, eyeing her darkly, 'are you following me?'

Luna blinked at him and smiled. 'It does appear as if we are running into one another of late,' she said, 'maybe it means something.'

'Like what?' Draco sniggered, 'that our souls are interlocked? Terrible burden I'm afraid, maybe I should throw you off of this tower to rid of it?'

'Harsh,' Luna said back, moving into the owlery and looking around in search of an owl, 'one could argue that you might be following me.'

Draco glared at her. He was impressed. She didn't seem intimidated at all; now either she was dumb, or rather with that sort of tongue she ought to have been in Slytherin.

'I think I'll use you,' Luna announced, pointing to a black and white owl perching on a sill a few feet up.

The owl blinked and hooted and flapped its wings, descending onto a perch beside Luna who smiled and pulled out a piece of string.

'I owe a few sickles to the Daily Prophet,' Luna explained as Draco gave her a funny look, 'I know, normally you're suppose to put money in their little pouches but yesterday morning I was short so..'

She indicated the envelope she had in her hand. 'I ended up giving the owl an 'I owe you' and got in trouble for it, so now I have to pay double and request re-subscription – all a bit of a mess really.'

'Fascinating,' Draco replied, looking just as disinterested as if he were in one of Professor Binns classes, 'but seriously, I'm leaving – stop following me would you or next time I won't be so easy.'

And as Draco turned to go, Luna once again put a damper in his tracks.

'May I ask what you were sending?' she asked politely, patting her owl on the head and carrying it over to a window where she let it fly.

'No,' Draco said blankly, turning to go again.

'Why not?' she asked, 'I told you what I was sending.'

'Right,' Draco agreed, 'but then again, I didn't ask you.'

'True,' Luna said, 'but that is rather rude you know?'

'I don't care,' Draco said over his shoulder.

'What about karma?' Luna told him.

Draco stopped dead again and turned to her; he couldn't figure this girl out. 'Karma?'

'Generally if you're rude to others, karma will get the better of you,' Luna explained.

'Unless karma involves my father I highly doubt it,' Draco said.

'Karma isn't a person,' Luna told him, 'not at least your dad, I have met him, he isn't very nice-'

'You may want to be careful,' Draco warned, putting up a finger, 'talk like that about my father again and you'll wish you hadn't.'

He turned to go for the third time, and once again she talked.

'You still didn't say what you were sending,' Luna told him.

'Bye,' Draco yelled over his shoulder as he left walked rather quickly and intended to head downwards and put as much distance between himself and the owlery.

As he got to breakfast he appeared to be one of the early risers, and took a lone seat at the Slytherin table and promptly waited for breakfast to appear. It was not long after it did that Luna Lovegood drifted pass without acknowledging his presence, and soon after that Pansy Parkinson, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, made their way over to him asking him why he hadn't been in the common room.

-

Luna put Draco Malfoy's inconsiderate rudeness behind her and tried to enjoy the rest of her day before the dreaded detention tonight. Professor Trelawney hadn't given her much details about her detentions where abouts, so she was half hoping all day that she might be able to escape it all. That was before a first year came up to her quarter of the way through dinner and handed her a note, saying Professor Trelawney had sent it.

Her stomach dropped as she unfolded it, and it dropped even moreso when she read where and when she would be having detention. Turned out to be in the Dungeons, after dinner at seven thirty with Professor Snape. Luna didn't feel at all hungry after that and decided to take her bag up to Ravenclaw tower anyway, rather than dragging it along to detention.

She sat on her four-poster staring at the clock, watching it tick up minutes at a time. Six thirty, through to six thirty five went rather slow, but then to six forty five was gone in a blink and before she knew it it was ten to seven. Then seven o'clock rolled by, boredom well and truly had hit by then and by five past seven she was considering heading down early to get it out of the way. But knowing Snape would just insist she could start early, while remaining until the intended time, she stayed put instead.

Ten past seven went, then quarter past, then seventeen minutes past, then twenty minutes past; Luna was subconsciously spinning her quill in her hand. When the clock indicated it was twenty five minutes past seven, she threw her quill like a dart at the wall and thought she may as well head downstairs.

The common room was slightly full, but there were still stragglers making their way even as Luna got outside the portrait hole and down the grand staircase. She saw only a few Sytherin's as she descended to the Dungeons, most of which ignored her; she got a few comments though, telling her Imaginary-Ville was in the other direction.

When she got to the Potions classroom she peered at her wrist watch and, waiting for seven thirty-one to tick over, she promptly knocked.

'Come in,' a cold, drawing and shallow voice rang out.

Luna swallowed whatever was building up in her throat and twisted the knob to enter, scanning the room to find Professor Snape sneering at her behind his desk at the front. She stepped over the threshold and closed the door, slowly walking towards him and trying not to hold his gaze.

'Hello Miss Lovegood,' Snape said, an eyebrow inclined.

'Professor,' she said, nodding.

Snape indicated the first desk at the front and Luna moved forwards to take a seat. Snape looked back down at his piece of paper on the desk and ran his hand over it, his eyebrow inclining as he read.

'So let me ask you, Miss Lovegood,' Snape said with a sort of growl, 'what ludicrous excuse can you give me that made you say such a thing during class?'

Luna went straight to the point. 'Professor Trelawney makes false accusations to our faces on a regular basis, Professor, why can't I?'

Snape blinked at her. For a moment, she swore the side of his mouth quivered before he looked back down at his piece of paper, regathered himself and looked back up at her.

'Be that as it may,' he said, eyeing her, 'it was thought as by Professor Trelawney inappropriate, and as a consequence you will be serving detention with me tonight.'

'I understand,' Luna said, nodding.

Professor Snape looked back down at his notes, wrote something down then looked back at Luna.

'Right,' Snape said, standing up from behind his desk and grabbing a bucket and mop. 'Come here please.'

Luna got up and made her way around to the front. Snape thrust the mop into Luna's hand before withdrawing his wand and magically pushing the desks and chairs to the back of the room. He then put his hand out in front of Luna and raised an eyebrow, 'wand?'

Luna passed him her wand and he pocketed it, nodding.

'Right,' Snape said with a smile, 'one mop, one bucket, one rather dirty and accident prone classroom – off you go then. I will be out in one hour, and will expect it done.'

And with a swish of his cloak he disappeared into his study and left her alone in the cold, damp and dirty classroom to get on with detention.


	3. Hypothesise This

**Chapter Three – Hypothesise This**

Draco gritted his teeth as he entered detention, Professor McGonagall looking rather stern at him from the front of the classroom as he wandered over the threshold and closed the door behind himself.

'Evening Draco,' McGongall said from behind her spectacles.

'Evening Professor,' Draco said as forcibly as possible.

'Come here, please,' she said nicely.

Draco sighed under his breath and ventured to the front of the class and McGonagall's desk.

'Haven't been paying attention in class again I noticed,' McGongall said to him, her eyes very stern.

'Not really,' Draco said coolly.

'I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy?' McGongall asked fiercely in return.

'No, Professor, I haven't,' Draco replied, half rolling his eyes.

'Very well,' McGonagall said, 'then you will take a pen a paper and write down why that is.'

Draco blinked at her. 'Is that it?'

McGonagall studied him from behind her spectacles before a large smile grew on her face. 'Certainly, no. You will be writing it over and over again for me, until one hour is up.

'And you won't have to worry,' McGonagall said, 'you will be using your own Quill, no medieval methods in my classroom.'

Draco glared at her then, without a word sat at the back of the class and began writing. Whether it made any sense at all, he didn't know nor cared. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with this school.

-

Luna Lovegood whistled happily to herself as she went over the Dungeons classroom with a mop and bucket, attempting to reach every inch of the place as she cleaned like the muggles do. She was rather pro at it now, as she had had to do it for the entirety of her upbringing with no mother and no ability to use magic while cleaning up the house – she'd had to do it because her father was always too busy with _the Quibbler_.

Surprisingly, an hour was up rather fast and before she knew it she was going over areas she'd already cleaned when Professor Snape reared his slimy greasy hair.

'Well?' Snape sneered as he glared at her.

'I'm quite well, thank you,' Luna replied politely.

'No I-' Snape stammered, blinking at her, 'I was asking if you were done?'

'Oh,' Luna realised, 'yes I almost am actually. Just going back over these parts here, Professor,' she explained, pointing them out, 'some tricky sort of dirt here, I actually think it might be a bit of sheep's' bladder, what's that stuff called again?'

'Bezoar,' Snape said, seemingly taken aback at the attempt of conversation.

'Whatever,' Luna said, waving an arm, 'it really doesn't want to move.'

Snape shook his head and walked over, grabbing the mop from her grasp and brandishing her wand to her.

'It'll do,' he hissed, 'now please get out of my sight, before I puke and you have to stay to start again-'

'Oh I wouldn't mind-' Luna began to say.

'Out!' Snape snapped, and Luna sort of jumped.

'OK Professor,' she said, taking her wand and walking around him to the door, 'goodnight Professor.'

And in a blink she was gone, and walking up out of the dungeons whilst feeling rather flustered from being shouted at.

-

'I'm done,' Draco announced as he presented his parchment for Professor McGonagall to take.

McGonagall studied him from behind her glasses before taking his parchment and looking it over.

'Very well,' she said, and added as Draco turned to go, 'perhaps it would be wise, Mr Malfoy, if you begin to take a little more notice whilst in class? Your NEWTs are coming up, and far be it from me to tell you what to do in between my class, but you'd better clean up your act or the path you're choosing thus far, will not end well for you.'

Draco nodded and promptly turned, rolling his eyes as he left the classroom and headed towards the first floor landing. Just as he was going around the corner to reach the grand staircase, he ran into something solid and momentarily felt the wind knocked out of him. As he composed himself and looked around, it was hardly a surprise to see who he'd knocked into.

'Oh hello,' Luna Lovegood said cheerfully, 'still following me I see?'

Draco blinked. 'You have got to be joking me, Lovegood,' he said temperamentally, 'what in Merlin's name are you doing, honestly?'

Luna looked at him. 'I'm sorry?'

'It's getting pathetic,' Draco hissed, 'I'm not sure what psychiatric mumble is going on up in that yellow vortex of yours you call a head, but enough is enough.'

'I really don't know what you mean, Draco,' Luna said innocently.

'Look, whatever sort of crush or obsession you have for me right now,' Draco said, pointing a finger, 'I want it to stop. If I see your face again I think I'm really going to vomit.'

'There's that word again,' Luna said, blinking, 'people seem to be saying it to me lately.'

'And I wonder why,' Draco spat, 'you should take a wild guess, Merlin knows you'll never get it. Just stop with the compulsive behaviour and stay out of my way.'

Draco stepped across to move past her but she too did this and opened her mouth to talk.

'I assure you, I meant no harm,' Luna said, 'I've just come from detention, and this is my usual route to the common room.'

'Well find another one, I'm using this one,' Draco told her, shoving past her.

'That's rather rude of you,' Luna said matter-of-factly, 'I'm sure we can share, you'll just have to-'

'Goodnight, freak,' Draco called over his shoulder.

'Wait, I forgot to ask why you're out so late also!' Luna shouted, chasing after him. 'Did you have detention too?'

'That's not your concern,' Draco bellowed at her, sure he might wake someone but he didn't care.

'You did, didn't you?' Luna asked, 'see! It must mean something!'

'That we're both destined to fail NEWTS?' Draco queried, hoping he might get her to stop and think so he can get away.

'No that can't be it,' Luna said, on his heels.

'Leave me alone,' Draco told her.

'What did you get detention for?' Luna asked him.

But before Draco could reply, a dark figure stepped out of a doorway up ahead and stopped both students in their tracks. Professor Snape leered over them, his eyes narrowed and a rather half glare, half evil smile appearing on his face.

'Well, well,' Snape said, his lip quivering when he spotted Luna just behind Draco, 'what have we here?'

'She's following me, Professor,' Draco said instantly, 'she won't leave me alone.'

'No one likes a tad-tail, Mr Malfoy,' Snape told him, 'why is it you are out of bed so late in the first place?'

Draco dropped his shoulders and moved his eyes to the side to see Luna in his peripheral vision.

'I had detention, Professor,' he said as daftly as possible.

Snape curled his lip. 'I see.'

'I thought it was coincidence too, Professor!' Luna peeped in, smiling broadly, 'Draco and I were just trying to hypothesise it before we met you-'

'Miss Lovegood, as I grade your Potion essays I am in a good enough position to say your ability at hypothesising is pathetic,' Snape said smartly, 'as for your beliefs in what ever sort of fortune telling mumbo jumbo that Professor Trelawney might have taught you all, it does not concern me.'

'But-' Luna began, but she was interrupted.

'Ten points will be deducted from Ravenclaw for not returning to your common room straight after detention,' Snape hissed, Luna looked rather unflustered, 'you will get out of my sight now, again, before I vomit.'

'What is with that word?' Luna asked curiously.

'I said now!' Snape sneered, pointing towards the grand staircase.

Luna shrugged and turned without another word, talking to herself as she went up the hallway – no doubt trying to figure out why she and Draco kept running into one another.

'Thanks for that, Professor,' Draco said, 'she's a nutcase.'

Snape glared at him. 'Be that as it may, do not think it will go down well in Slytherin that you received yet another Detention. Now get to bed, before I really puke.'

Draco nodded and left, leaving Professor Snape to glare after Luna.


	4. Every Other Sunday

**Chapter Four – Every Other Sunday**

Despite a slight breeze, Sunday morning brought forth a brimming blue sky to Hogwarts and brilliant sunshine shone down upon the many students crossing the lawns at ground level. Luna Lovegood's scarf continued to tickle her face as she walked amongst the students – or rather those who were allowed to venture outside the castle – down the front lawn towards Hogsmeade. She had a few errands to run before she would inevitably end up at the Tree Boomticks, where she owed money to the owner.

'Luna!' came a voice as she was passing the large gates at the entrance to Hogwarts.

She turned to see a familiar red head running towards her, her hair tied up in a knot like Luna's, except for the fact that Ginny had a lot more hair to worry about and therefore she had twice as many ribbons.

Luna had longish hair also, but not the sort of length where it began to touch her waist – Ginny was lucky and considered one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts with that feature; Luna was happy for her. She never pointed that out to her, though.

'Oh hello,' Luna said, 'I like your skirt.'

Ginny blushed. 'Thanks,' she breathed, 'are you going to Hogsmeade alone?'

'Of course,' Luna said happily in return, 'no better way. You?'

'Meeting Harry in the Three Broomsticks,' Ginny said, smiling as she walked with Luna.

'You mean the Tree Boomsticks?' Luna queried.

'No,' Ginny eyed her. 'It's the Three Broomsticks, Luna.'

'Oh, of course,' Luna said, deliberating that Ginny was clearly wrong.

'So umm…' Ginny hesitated almost to ask, 'what are your plans?'

'I have a few errands,' Luna explained softly, 'you're welcome to come along if you'd like.'

'Not meeting Harry until later,' Ginny explained whilst nodding, 'so I'd love to.'

As the two girls wandered down the street and laughed as a bunch of headless sixth years went along in the opposite direction asking random students if they had something on their face, Draco Malfoy entered Hogsmeade himself, his goons on hiatus and no where to be seen. He had just thought to himself that it was nice Pansy Parkinson wasn't at his side kissing his arse either when she magically appeared, literally as if she'd apparated at his side from no where.

'Hello!' she shrieked, kissing him on the cheek, 'what's up?'

'Well I was just hanging with peace and quiet over here,' Draco told her, 'but they seem to have shrunk up and died.'

Pansy looked at him in confusion.

'Lovely day,' Draco added, winking.

'It's hideous,' Pansy hissed, patting her hair, 'did you see Ginny Weasley? With her length of hair I'm trying to figure out how she's not having problems! All those ribbons cannot constrict all that hair, surely.'

'Probably used magic, what do I care?' Draco hissed, 'besides she's a weasel, and they have a habit of weasling out of problems.'

Pansy shrieked with laughter, causing a few nearby fourth years to look over in shock.

'So where we going?' Pansy asked energetically, bouncing around Draco in excitement.

'I am going to Honeydukes,' Draco informed her, nodding towards a shop up ahead, 'no idea where you're going, and I have no intention to care.'

'Oh silly,' Pansy said, play slapping his arm, 'I'm coming with!'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Shouldn't you go hang with your female friends?'

'No Draco, I'd rather hang with you,' Pansy said to him, 'besides with them it's all about sex, and I hate it.'

'I'm sure,' Draco sighed as they reached Honeydukes and saw that Harry Potter, along with weasel and mudblood, were inside.

Pansy made a sound of detest beside him.

'Look at them,' she said eerily, 'Potter is such a tool, Granger the mudblood is carrying a book around Hogsmeade nothing new there! And don't get me started on weasel-'

'Alright, I won't,' Draco replied, and with the hope that Pansy wouldn't follow him into Honeydukes because of Potter and his threesome, he readjusted the bag on his back and proceeded forward.

'You're not going in are you?' Pansy asked him, half shocked.

Draco stopped on the top step and looked back at her, blinking. 'Oh, no of course not,' he said to her, opening the door, 'I'm just observing.'

And with the befuddled look on Pansy's face the last thing he saw, Draco turned and moved over the threshold into the shop. Immediately the scent of sugar and flavouring met his nose, the hustle and bustle of a tiny crowd met his eyes and all the conversations conversing within the crowd met his ears.

To his left, Potter, Granger and Weasley seemed to spot Draco coming in. He looked sideways at them once before moving further into the shop without a word. Whether they continued to look at him afterwards, he didn't know, but he focused on browsing the many items on sale, pushing past many excited third years, who all looked as if Christmas had come early.

Draco had just found something he was in need of restocking when, lo-and-behold as he reached out for it, another hand was in the process of doing so and when they collided he looked sideways to meet the persons gaze; Draco almost felt his temper rise.

'You're joking,' Draco hissed as the dreamy face of Luna Lovegood looked back at him, her arm still outstretched.

'Oh hi,' she said happily, seemingly oblivious of his anger, 'good morning isn't it?'

Draco fumed and turned to go when he saw Pansy Parkinson through the crowd, fighting her way through some Hufflepuffs in order to reach Draco – she was literally pushing them away with her palm against their face, her other arm in the air almost indicating something at Draco; a movement that if she were in the muggle world, some might suggest she was hailing a taxi.

Draco spun back around; Luna was still there with her hand out stretched for the item, but now Ginny Weasley was standing beside her with a furrow look on her face.

'What's going on here?' Ginny asked, looking from Draco to Luna.

'Oh you know,' Luna said with a brim smile, 'Draco and I just ran into each other again, happening quite a lot actually isn't it?'

Ginny stared blankly at Luna, her face turned shallow and her eyebrows rose in a sort of disbelief manner as she repeated what Luna just said. 'Draco?'

'I have to go,' announced Draco as Pansy Parkinson grew nearer.

Draco passed the two girls and headed towards the back of the shop. Pansy came scooting towards them, keeping one eye on Draco but as well as on Ginny.

'Nice playmate weasel,' Pansy mocked at Ginny, indicating Luna.

Ginny gave her a blank look. 'Keep walking dragon.'

Pansy screwed up her face in a sort of taunt gesture, but continued on walking anyway, leaving Ginny and Luna to watch her go and disappear into the crowd.

'What fun,' Luna said as she grabbed the item she and Draco had simultaneously just reached for.

'Fun indeed,' Ginny agreed, 'but anyway, Luna what's with you calling Malfoy by his first name? And by what do you mean you ran into each other again? Wait, should I be asking? Do I want to know?'

'Oh it's all a bit funny, really,' Luna said to her as they made their way to the counter, she held the item out to the shop owner, 'how much do I owe?'

'Three galleons,' he replied.

Luna smiled and coughed up the money and before long they were back out onto the street. Ginny had waved at Harry as she left with Luna, mouthing something which Luna had not been able to make out, and now Ginny was looking behind herself with a huge smug look on her face as they walked.

'Pole,' Luna said bluntly.

'Huh?' Ginny asked, turning around; but it was too late.

Ginny met the lamp post head on, making her topple over backwards and making many passer-bys point and laugh.

'Pole,' Luna repeated lazily as she stood over Ginny and smiled. 'Got to watch out for those, I've been reading about these creatures called Hairy Hasbeens, they sometimes nest in them.'

'Good to know,' Ginny said, getting to her feet and rubbing her forehead, 'where're we going next anyway?'

'Oh I'm done,' Luna said, 'well at least I assume I am – I can't remember what else I was suppose to do so I may as well pay this Rosmerta witch.'

'OK,' Ginny said with a shrug, still rubbing her head.

As they headed towards the Three Broomsticks (Luna was shocked that the name had been changed) it was no secret that almost every student that travelled to Hogsmeade finished up in this famous pub.

When Luna and Ginny entered it was rather noisy and crowded, as you'd expect. Ginny instantly pointed out the large figure of Rubeus Hagrid, the Gamekeeper, who gave her a little wave before continuing his conversation with Professor Flitwick, who looked very much the opposite end of the scale. Ginny also pointed out guys that had either briefly dated her or had asked too, and even though Luna couldn't begin to comprehend interest in Ginny's personal life, she had an errand to do. Ginny nodded and followed her through the crowd.

'You what?' Madam Rosmerta asked after Luna and Ginny had made it to the bar and Luna had queried Rosmerta on the subject of her owing money.

'I owe two sickles I believe,' Luna said, holding out the said payment.

'Look, I don't know what you're on about,' Rosmerta replied, flipping through her notepad, 'I haven't got anything written down saying someone owes me money.'

Luna looked rather baffled and taken aback.

'But I'm sure…' Luna started, but Madam Rosmerta shook her head.

'Listen I've got a busy pub going here,' Rosmerta explained, 'so unless you intend to buy something with that, you'll have to excuse me.'

Luna looked blankly down at her sickles, letting her mind wander as if she was thinking about something; then she looked back at Rosmerta and smiled.

'How about one Butterbeer and a Gillywater?' Luna asked.

Rosmerta nodded and took the sickles and began to work on the drinks.

'Gillywater?' Ginny asked in a repulsive manner.

Luna blinked at her. 'Yes.'

Ginny rose an eyebrow, rather bemused.

When Rosmerta returned with the drinks, Luna took the Butterbeer and happily turned to Ginny, holding it out and smiling broadly. Ginny blinked again before reaching out and taking it.

'Thanks, I suppose' Ginny said, as Luna reached back around for her drink and took a sip, 'you know I actually think it's quite funny, that you're paying for my drink when those sickles were originally mine.'

Luna looked at her. 'I suppose I can see how that would be funny.'

Ginny gave her a stare.

'Quick, their going!' Luna said, pointing to a couple of Ravenclaws who were getting up to leave.

Luna and Ginny raced over to take a seat, shoving past some third years whom had just walked in and were looking for a table.

'Scram,' Ginny snapped, grabbing a chocolate frog that was producing out of one of their bags.

They didn't seem to notice.

'Want half?' Ginny asked, smiling evilly as she held it up; Luna shook her head.

They sat chatting for a while, the pub thinned a bit but not much, students were still coming in and out at random intervals, and it was not too much longer after that that Harry Potter arrived at their table, brimming with self confidence and moving with a kick in his step.

'Hello,' he said happily, kissing Ginny on the cheek. 'Hi Luna.'

'Hello Harry,' she replied dreamily, 'lovely day.'

Harry looked bemused. 'Indeed it is.'

'Why are you so happy?' Ginny asked him curiously.

'No reason,' Harry said with a shrug.

Ginny looked around behind him. 'Where are Ron and Hermione?'

Harry snorted. 'At Maddam Puddifoot's,' he said blankly with a wink at Luna.

Ginny laughed. 'Why?'

Harry shrugged.

'I've heard it's a nice place,' Luna said dreamily, 'although couples that go there usually break up within a few weeks.'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, 'but I reckon with them they'll just fight for a fortnight and not talk.'

Ginny wholeheartedly agreed.

'Well Luna, I hope you don't mind if I steal Ginny from you?' Harry queried.

'Nope' Luna said smiling, 'by all means. You know I believe I have homework to do back at the castle anyway, so here have my chair if you like.'

'Are you sure?' Ginny asked her.

Luna smiled. 'Oh yes, quite.'

'Because you know, I don't want to feel as if we've abandoned you,' Ginny added.

'It's fine,' Luna said dreamily, 'I will see you later.'

As Luna emerged from the pub - the main street of Hogsmeade now less full - the deep evening sun was barely peeking above the horizon and many students could been seen making the rather unfortunate and treacherous journey back up the slopes to Hogwarts. Luna herself was just about to be one of them, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted movement; her head span around faster than a fleeing Snitch.

And for a moment, she could have sworn something silvery had just disappeared behind a wall that was beyond the Hogs Head. She looked back behind her, no one else seemed interested in what she was doing – so she threw caution to the wind and began to walk.


	5. The Wandering

**Chapter Five – The Wandering**

Draco Malfoy just about gave up trying to escape the clutches of Pansy Parkinson, who now had him cornered in the Three Broomsticks mocking Harry Potter, and it was all he could do but drain out her voice, agree every second sentence and ensure the flow of Butterbeers kept coming. He figured if she was really going to punish him like this, he may as well get intoxicated as quickly as possible.

It did not help that Crabbe and Goyle found their way over, and their stupid cackling made him scull more.

'And he's such a suck up,' Pansy was saying, flailing her Ginger Ale around like nobodies business so it splashed across the table and into Draco's Butterbeer. 'I mean he clearly kisses Dumbledore's arse – he has Professor McGonagall tied around another ball of string and just about every other teacher laps up his presence when they can.

'Except for Severus of course,' Pansy said proudly, 'err I mean… Professor Snape.'

Draco looked up in time to see her look around the room cautiously; hoping no one of importance had heard her.

'You know it's getting late and-' Draco started, but her mouth began moving again.

'What I can't believe is that he gets away with it,' Pansy continued, ignoring Draco, 'he's clearly in need of psychiatric help – in fact, I am somewhat astonish representatives from the St Mungos psyche ward haven't shown up at Hogwarts yet – visions of You-Know-Who and what not, oh please.'

'Look, there's Potter!' Crabbe stammered stupidly whilst pointing.

All four of them looked around to see Harry bustling through the very busy crowd, smiling and cackling with students he knew all the while clearly looking for someone amongst the sea of black.

'Oooo Draco! Let's make a scene!' Pansy shrieked happily, turning back around in anticipation.

When she did, however, Draco was gone. As they had been distracted by Potter, Draco had made the quick and bold move to rise silently and quickly from his seat and disappear within the crowd, beam lining for the door and attempting to make as little contact as possible so as to be discreet.

Unfortunately, as he had had quite a couple of Butterbeers by now, he was a little sluggish and wasn't unable to help himself collide into a few students along the way. Whether they were as intoxicated as he was, whether they were on the way or whether they just didn't care, he got through unnoticed and was out in the open of Hogsmeade Main Street.

Without hesitating he went left, looking for an avenue of safety in case, god forbid, they were hot on his tail. Why the Hogs Head called out to him, he didn't know – but he power walked the entire way there, not looking back or knowing where he might go from there. As he came to the entrance he nearly fell back in surprise, as someone was coming out just as he was going in.

Albus Dumbledore smiled down at Draco, who was a little perplexed and worse for wear. Draco supposed he knew the Headmaster of Hogwarts would want to have a few quiet drinks also amongst the discretion of running a school, but to see him outside the castle grounds left to him being slightly taken aback.

'Well good evening, Draco,' Dumbledore said with a wink.

'Err, hi,' Draco replied awkwardly, and then he remembered his place, 'I mean, good evening Headmaster.'

'Pleasant evening isn't it?' Dumbledore asked cheerfully, looking around, 'never a visit to Hogsmeade without drowning one Butterbeer inside of Hogs Head now, is it?'

'I guess,' Draco replied quickly, supposing that if it got him further away from Parkinson.

'I myself have very little choice in the matter,' Dumbledore said with a chuckle, 'I'm sure you know why - but it's always interesting in there – new people to meet every time.'

'I guess,' Draco repeated, looking back over his shoulder and not at all taking much notice of Dumbledore's speech.

Dumbledore smiled and then, detecting the anxious look on Draco's face he stepped aside and said, 'silly me, you'll be wanting to get past I suppose.'

As Draco glanced past him, Dumbledore spotted the potential problem Draco might have been running from.

'A girl then, is it?' He said with a chuckle; Draco nodded and hastily rushed to the door. 'Oh to be young again,' Dumbledore said with a smile.

And with that he gave him and wink and turned and began to walk along the main street; Draco heard him ask a few nervous third years how their first thought of Hogsmeade was. Draco, however, watched as Pansy Parkinson scratched her head and headed off in the other direction along the main street, eventually slipping out of sight. Draco himself pushed open the door into the pub without an inkling of an intention to buy a drink.

Inside it was very dark and deserted, only a couple of people occupied the pub and there was no barman to be seen. Draco rolled his eyes over the occupants, all of them were pretty well covered up in their hooded cloaks and looking in another direction. Draco was almost certain that he recognised one of them from his father's parties when an oil lamp flicked over their face, but he merely ignored all curiosity to ask them and headed out the back.

Again there was no sign of the barman, so Draco let himself out the back door into the small courtyard outside; out here were a couple of startled goats and some barrels and old tables but was nothing out of the ordinary. So with a small peak around the wall back up the street of Hogsmeade, he made a dash across the road and headed towards the outer skirts of the village.

Although certain that Parkinson had indeed disappeared in the other direction, Draco couldn't help but feel the sense of either being followed or watched. He crept through narrow pathways, around houses and even through their gardens. At one point he whirled around with his wand raised, swearing on his mothers life that he had heard a gate behind him creak; but the scene was deserted.

So as most do in his condition, he blamed it on the multiple Butterbeers he'd endured and continued along a little trail, heading, he noticed, towards some rocks and what looked like a cave.

Not sure that he wished to return to school just yet, he decided to investigate – little did he know that if he'd just turned around right now, he would fortunately not run into anyone if he made his way back to the castle and - if he chose to skip dinner – his dormitory.

However, he continued to climb the slight scale of rock, slipping sluggishly with every third or so step until eventually he found himself immersed in pure darkness. His senses went crazy: for one, the immediate transition from dimmed light to pitch black made his eyes water; the smell of some sort of plant that usually emitted from the Greenhouses breached his nostrils; and the warmth of the Autumn evening seemed to vanish and a brush of fresh air scattered all over him forming small Goosebumps upon his skin.

'Lumos,' he breathed, brandishing his wand so that light bounced of the cave walls and exposed a small enclosure that was littered with odd shaped leaves and fungi splattered on rocks.

If he didn't know better, he'd swear he'd walked into some sort of murder scene involving plants.

'I like what you've done to the place,' said a dreamy voice from behind where Draco stood.

He started and whirled around gingerly, pointing his wand in the general direction of the voice. And there stood – unless his many Butterbeers were forcing the habit - a rather unfazed Luna Lovegood, a dazzling smile spread across her face as she started at him. And as Draco's shoulders slouched, his arm outstretched, he figured he should have known who it would be.

'You needn't decorate for me though, Draco,' Luna said pleasantly, walking into the cave and looking around.

'What?' Draco snapped, blinking stupidly.

'How did you manage to get hold of a Wart-Nosed Orkat?' Luna asked apprehensively, pointing to the ground.

'I-' Draco started.

'They are supposed to be extinct!' Luna continued, seemingly amazed.

'I don't know what you're-' Draco started.

'Is that Dragon's Blood?'

She pointed to a red splotch on the jagged ceiling above, something Draco did not notice at first. He pointed his wand up at it and glared ominously at it for a while and then, after a moment of pondering it he looked down and jumped to see her barely a few inches from his face.

'What the?' Draco said with a start, blinking.

'You have nice eyes,' Luna said matter-of-factly.

'Err… thanks?' Draco replied; he wasn't sure what was going on.

Luna was no longer smiling; her eyes looked deeply into his as she closed the few inches that stood between them, and suddenly her lips were on his. Everything closed in, Draco sort of lost sense of who was who and what was what as his eyes shut, the feeling of Luna very close to him felt unnervingly comforting and he put a hand to her cheek without realising what he was doing.

Her reciprocation was that of a weird one: she sort of put her head at an angle, and then placed one hand on the small of his back and the other under his armpit. For what seemed like forever, but evidentially must have been only a few seconds, he slid a tongue across her lips seeking for entry; but he was denied.

And then it was over. Luna stood back and surveyed him, her head tilted to the side and Draco could not help but notice her cork necklace lolling across her chest.

'That was fun,' Luna whispered breathlessly, the first sign of her being a human came into the form of her cheeks turning red.

'What just happened?' Draco stammered, licking his lips and tasting mango.

As if to answer his disbeliefs, Luna pulled something from her pocket and upon pulling off the cap, went ahead smearing it over her lips in which she smacked with an adoring little 'pop' straight afterwards.

'Mango,' she explained, holding the lip balm out to him, 'want some?'

Draco looked blankly at her; what had she turned him into?

Humming, Luna placed the lip balm back into her pocket and continued to gaze around the cave, as if nothing conspicuous had just happened. Draco sort of followed her with his gaze, all the anger he held inside himself for her seemed to have left; and it was an eerie feeling, almost empty.

He was hoping it was all some scary dream, that he would soon turn on his heel and depart the cave – leaving Luna in pitch darkness and having to cope with the taste of Mango all the way back to the castle. But evidentially his other 'state of consciousness' had a different idea, and that it was interested in Luna – or else trying to figure out what this creature was.

'So what do we do now then?' Luna asked him after a long stretch of silence; Luna had been inspecting the fungi on the wall all the while Draco had watched.

This query, however, seem to be the nail needed to break him out of a sort of trance.

'We?' Draco hissed, as he came to grips with what he had just done; 'there is no _we_-'

'But-' she started.

'Whatever happened,' Draco said, flailing his arms, 'whatever conspicuous curse, or love potion you gave me that resulted in a momentary lapse in concentration on my part- forget it.'

And as he completed his sentence he hiccoughed, making Luna laugh.

'Sounds to me as if someone is a little tipsy,' she pointed out, winking.

'Quiet,' Draco snorted, 'I'm going now. Don't you dare tell anyone what just happened. And don't you dare follow me!'

Luna blinked as Draco, blind with fury turned and marched headlong out of the cave; Luna's smile faded, she crossed to the entrance of the cave and watched from atop as Draco, slightly tipsy and with his wand out in front of him, struggled in the night down the steep slope of rocks. She folded her arms and watched him disappear into the night, her head once again very much confused; but she was determined not to let it faze her.


	6. The Hangover

**Chapter Six – The Hangover**

Draco Malfoy woke late the next morning feeling a little worse for wear; he became immediately aware of the taste of mango and Butterbeer mixed in his mouth, his vision was slightly blurry and his eyes were likely bloodshot; and his recollection of events from last night were not as vivid as he would have like. He knew he'd had far too much Butterbeer to start with; but above that, his encounter with the Headmaster, and then Luna were unfortunately there – and if they didn't seem so real him, he'd have sworn he were dreaming.

When he arrived at the breakfast table half an hour later, however, his first instincts in believing that his escapade last night was no dream as an excentric looking Pansy Parkinson ushered him over the moment he stepped into the hall.

'What happened to you?' Pansy demanded as Draco sat down and grabbed some bacon, 'I searched most of the grounds last night, suspecting you'd done a runner from the Three Broomsticks-'

'What gave me away?' Draco questioned her.

'It would have been polite,' Pansy snarled over him, 'to say you were going-'

'I AM in Slytherin,' Draco reminded her as he narrowed his eyes; that shut her up.

Draco didn't want this conversation now; he wanted to clear things up with Lovegood, to explain to her that his actions last night whilst heavily intoxicated should not be thought of as his intent. He thought it was funny though, as he continued to search for the younger blonde, that he was prepared to be polite and straight forward with a Ravenclaw, right after he just dishonoured a fellow Slytherin; but then he reminded himself, they were different circumstances.

'Anyway Draco,' Pansy said after unable to come up with a formidable comeback, 'I was wondering,' and she lowered her voice, 'if you wanted to ditch thing one and thing too and take a walk with me-'

'No thanks,' Draco said clearly, as he had just spotted a dreamy faced, blonde haired Ravenclaw departing from the said table and heading out towards the Entrance Hall. 'I err- am feeling bit worse for wear, this morning, going to lie down for the rest of the morning-'

'But-' Pansy started as Draco rose from his seat.

'No need to follow,' Draco added coolly as he scooted along the table and headed out into the Entrance Hall.

It was alarmingly busy; Draco had to narrow his eyes towards the single soul not walking in his direction, and he fought through the barrage of oncoming students to get to her and bump her on shoulder with as less contact as possible, yet enough to get her attention. She spun around with her eyebrows raised and a rather perplexed and dreamy look on her face; a combination that one should not ever express.

'Oh hello,' she said in her usual cool tone, her eyebrows lowered yet her dazed look continued, 'unfortunate this morning, isn't it? Breakfast? I thought my helping of pig's breakfast was far too compact with Wormflace.'

'Yeah whatever, listen,' Draco ignored her, 'do you have a moment to talk about what, err… happened last night? I feel as if I need to clear things up.'

'Certainly,' Luna said smiling, 'would that broom closet suffice?'

Draco shrugged, 'whatever.'

And together they crammed into the rather enclosed broom closet; Draco was clearly not thinking straight as he closed the door and muttered a silencing charm on it so as to not allow any eavesdropping. This only helped allow the following to happen: as he turned to face her he sort of flinched when he realised, much to his dismay, that she was a mere but a few inches from his face. Her dazzling smile was clearly a decoy for what ever thought was concocting inside her head.

'I like the way you parted your hair this morning,' she said far too openly.

'Err- listen, Loon- I mean, Luna,' Draco stammered nervously, 'I don't want to seem like I'm throwing you mixed signals here-'

'So don't,' Luna said simply, and in an instant, a far too immediate instant in which Draco was unprepared to respond, she was kissing him again.

Draco suddenly was at peace with the world – somewhere, way off into the distance he heard yelling and rushing of feet, but to him all that mattered were the lips and limbs of Luna Lovegood in front of him. He felt her push him lightly against the door, and again she waltz him into a peculiar position where her hands crept under his armpits and his hand moved up to cup her cheek.

And then Draco realised something – he hadn't sought her out to right their wrong, or explain that he'd had too many Butterbeers or that he had been far too intoxicated to take last night for anything but an accident. He had, for all intensive purposes, sought out this young blonde Ravenclaw in the hope that she might just repeat last night's gesture.

At this tentative thought, he pushed her back and attempted to fight the twisted feelings she was forcing out of him. She seemed rather unfussed by it all though, as she reached forwards discreetly with her hands and focused on fixing his tie. What was she?

'There you are,' Luna said kindly, 'did you get dressed in front a Deflector Charm this morning or a mirror?'

She looked at him in question, and he was unable to find his words. After a moments silence, in which he searched for words, Luna looked down at her bare wrist and said boldly, 'now are we going to do it, or may I be dismissed because I so desperately ought to finish my Transfiguration papers?'

'D-do it?' Draco stammered, looking utterly shocked.

'Talk,' Luna reminded him.

'Oh-' Draco started, but he stopped himself.

What was he to say? Should he say he didn't like her? Because that wasn't completely true. Would he say he completely despised her existence? Because that wouldn't be right, either. Could he, more importantly, tell her to stop kissing him? Both times he had, shamefully enjoyed it, so then why would he?

'I always find that when, if I'm unable to remember something important or if I forget something I was about to say,' Luna interrupted his thoughts, smiling brightly and quite obviously irritated as his hesitance, 'that it's better to go away and ponder, so you can come back and refrain from looking like some loopy crackpot.'

Draco narrowed his eyes. 'You hide you're obscured sanity well.'

She smiled. 'Thank you. So, I'll see you later?'

She briefly kissed him again, startling him to the spot, before passing him and disappearing out of the closet; Draco felt as if he were on the end of a rather nasty stunning spell.

'Wait,' he whispered, turning from the closet himself and tripping out into the Entrance Hall; it was empty.

'OK what just happened?'

-

Luna Lovegood whistled to herself as she ascended to Ravenclaw tower, skipping and re-applying mango lip balm to her rather oily lips to which she must fuss to Draco that he ought to eat less junk food. Coming to a halt at the entrance to the Ravenclaw house, she answered the riddle and walked through the deserted common room upstairs to her dormitory.

Humming she pulled out a small leather book that was lilac coloured and covered in small encrypted writing on its spine. Lettered in gold and brown across the front were the words 'The Ickle Quibblet' that were rather worn out. Pulling it open she flipped to the page she had last written on, and after bringing her Quill to her ink she began to write:

_My Quibblet entry #14697 on November 5__th_

_Woke early this morning, the Edbury-Clovers buried in my socks were rather fussed about waking me I feel. Must write to father about that; he might send me new ones – socks of course. I stabbed my toe on the Gargoyle by the third floor again this morning, as I descended for breakfast – it never seems as happy to see me as I am of it funnily enough. Rude of it really, after it never thanked me for the abundant of Bertie Botts Beans I left for it at the start of term – he had to have accepted it, though, because there was no traces of them anywhere next time I passed..._

_Breakfast was unforgivable this morning; infested with Wormflace can you believe it! I warned Professor Sprout that her Mandrake were contaminated, and now it seems the All-Sprouting Algae that sat by close to it and which they so openly use as cooking oil has infested the kitchens! Might be a solace trip to the kitchens under the Disillusionment Charm for me from now on, to get something uncontaminated – they didn't like me just taking snacks last time, very particular with their food and yet Neville Longbottom ensures me they practically give it away while he's there._

_Draco sought me out again today, bless him, and so very obvious he was to suggest we talk alone in a closet where no one would see us. He looked nervous, so I took the initiative first again, and he seemed to like it. I still don't understand his hesitance, though; I told him weeks ago it was abnormal fate – but fate all the same. And I know, even though he choses not to divulge it to me, he thinks it might all be the work of a Confoundus Charm_

_Will update with his abnormality later, right now Professor McGonagall will have my head and the many Dung-beetle eggs nesting inside it, if I do not get her Transfiguration homework done. Stay well, stay young and above all stay focused._

_Luna 'the ever Looney' Lovegood_

Luna blew gently on the fresh glistening ink before placing it carefully, opened faced on the window sill to dry. She then went about sorting through her many layers of parchment before coming to her Transfiguration section and selecting out the paper in which she was working on. She then re-dabbed her quill, and got writing.

-

Draco Malfoy would surely one day, blow a fuse. The whole Luna fiasco was taking its toll, the hangover from the previous night still lingered in the air like cat sick and the unusual combination of mango lip balm and bacon. He had not succumb to his lie to Pansy Parkinson by returning to bed to lull things over, instead he took to strolling the grounds, hoping some fresh air and the Minted Treacle Tart he stolen from a second-year will cure his sinuses.

He eyed Potter and his friends in the distance, descending the grounds ahead of him, most likely with a different purpose. Indeed he saw them trailing off to their loath of a friend Hagrid's hut, to which he did not follow: he did not feel like taunting them today.

Therefore he continued on down towards the lake, students began to thin out as he grew closer until finally all were out of sight when he got to its edge and he looked out over it. The smooth glassy surface shone majestically in the growing sun, in the distance the Giant Squid was performing stunts as if it were had an audience. As Draco the only onlooker, it did flips and whips with its tentacles that made splashes ripple all the way to Draco's feet. Slightly bewildered, these strange actions were eventually resolved to Draco; fish floated dead to the top of the surface, and the Giant Squid looked happy with its rather unusual gathering of food as it snatched the lot up and dove out of sight.

Wondering how many more oddities were installed for him today, Draco sat, feeling a sort of calmness creep over him as the sun rose higher and felt warmer. It went very, very slowly to its most lateral point, all the while Draco sat in deep thought, his several weeks of escapades with a blonde haired Ravenclaw who he, up until lately, thought of as a complete nut job and someone he ought to avoid.

Though now it was a different feeling, one that was unforseen on his part – she had kissed him twice now, both times he had not been ready for it and yet both times he had not immediately pushed her away. He was as confused about his feelings towards her, as he was with the way she lived and breathed; any unstable being like her, would surely have been admitted to St Mungos Hospital years ago.

And yet there was something in that reason that now made him so curious about her.

'Holy shit, does this mean I like this girl?' Draco yelled out his thoughts.

'Well that surely puts a damper on my "Malfoy prefers men" rumour,' bellowed a voice.


	7. Gold Rush

**Chapter Seven – Gold Rush**

Draco stumbled to his feet and whirled around in haste as three figures approached his position: at the front Harry Potter, the air around him so thick and in awe that Draco ought to have been alerted to his presence earlier; beside him was his faithful Weasel, lapping up Potter's words like a fat boy devouring cake; behind them lingered the Mudblood, constantly looking over her shoulder for a teacher in case their actions were frowned upon.

Draco narrowed his eyes prudently towards Potter. 'I always figured you as a joke, Potter, not a joke maker.'

Harry seemed to pause, as if expecting two goons to appear behind Draco so as to snort excessively at his words.

'I've always felt the same about your father,' Harry retorted coolly.

'My father,' Draco roared furiously, his shoulders reaching full height-

'My father this, my father that,' Harry squawked in the most annoying of impressions, 'why not talk about something interesting for once, Draco? Such as whom this mole is that you like?'

Draco went red as Harry and Ron roared with laughter.

'At least my parents are alive, Potter,' Draco hissed, and the laughter ceased.

He did not want to have to stoop to that level – but they gave him no choice.

'You'll pay for that,' Harry spluttered, fumbling through his robes for his wand.

'Harry, no,' Hermione pleaded, knowing what he was intending.

She moved forwards to pull his arm from his robes. 'Harry-'

'Let go Hermione!' Harry spat, flailing his arms about.

Draco took the opportune time to yield his wand, and whilst their heads were still turned, he simply brandished his arm and they collapsed in a heap in front of him – paralyzed.

'Proves you should never let your guard down, Potter,' Draco hissed with glee, 'next time you try to insult my father you might not be so lucky.'

And swiftly Draco gathered his bag and left the scene, heading towards the large castle and breathing the country side air deeply into his lungs with sense of accomplishment. His brief confrontation with the detested trio made him feel better, and indeed he even found himself holding open a door for a bunch of giggling third year Slytherin's and most importantly he didn't hate himself afterwards for doing it.

-

Draco was able to count his good fortune, because for the entirety of the day he did not see nor come across a single sign of the Potter trio, or Pansy Parkinson or even Luna Lovegood. Perhaps the latter was a misfortune on some parts, but his mind was somehow clearer now of what he wanted and what she meant to him. He was not prepared to admit he liked her to her face, but, just maybe there was a distinct possibility that he might say he doesn't hate her to her face.

What girl wouldn't love that?

He skipped dinner to keep his clean streak going, and was glad to find the library practically empty. He kept to himself though, casually slipping a book off the shelf - _You got balls? Play Quidditch! _- and sitting at a table towards the back. He was just able to start the first chapter when someone sat opposite him and made him look up.

Draco raised his eyes. 'Weasel? What do you want?'

'Shove it, Malfoy,' Ginny Weasley hissed back across the table, flicking her mane of red hair and making it cascade across her face, 'what do you think you're doing?'

Draco blinked at her as she wiped the threads of hair from across her face.

'I beg your pardon?' Draco asked, confused.

'Don't give me that,' said Ginny, 'answer the question!'

'I believe I am harmoniously reading a rather exhilarating book based on the foundations and chronicles of Quidditch,' Draco said with a sincere smile, 'is that a crime now?'

'I don't want to play games,' snapped Ginny, 'particularly not your brand of games either. Now spill it, you've been kissing Luna Lovegood haven't you?'

'First of all,' Draco said casually, clearing his throat and placing his book on the table, 'perhaps calling me a creep isn't such a good idea – it'll do no good to you're already… "endangered" situation which comes from starting a conversation with me.

'Secondly,' Draco continued, shifting in his chair and leaning back to survey her, 'Luna Lovegood kissed me – you ought to think about getting your facts right Weasel, before you come thrashing at me.

'And thirdly: this is my favourite by the way' he added, smiling mischievously, 'I think you need to mind your own business.'

'Luna is my friend,' Ginny stated, 'I think this is more than my business, you've been sending her mixed signals-!'

'You know it's funny, because,' Draco started laughing as he rose to his feet and began to walk around the table to add effect, 'I would have thought, a deep throat lover like you would be _far_ too busy 'fulfilling' – and I think you'll agree with me that that's a rather appropriate word association in this instance – the male population's needs to have time to meddle in someone else's business. Am I incorrect?'

Ginny glared at him, pursing her lips and flicking her mane of red hair to the side.

'You're funny,' she whispered before getting to her feet and glaring at him, 'you'll be well advised to keep your distance, Malfoy, I don't want to see Luna get hurt. And if she does-'

'You'll chop my balls off?' Draco smiled with a wink, 'please, I get those types of threats from girls like you everyday – well not quite like you, obviously, you have red hair and I expect added insanity goes with it.'

Ginny narrowed her eyes and leaned in, her nose a mere few inches away.

'When I'm through with you,' she whispered, he was barely able to hear her, 'you'll be begging for me to chop your balls off.'

Draco smiled as she turned on her heel. 'I look forward to it,' he bellowed after her; he watched her the entire time until she was out of sight before returning to his book.

'Nice kid,' he thought to himself.

'She is such a nice friend,' came a drifting voice, making Draco yelp and almost drop his book.

He whirled around in haste for the second time today; Luna Lovegood came into focus just as she sat down, smiling lackadaisically and looking Draco up and down.

'Thought we could continue your talk here,' Luna said, looking around the many bookshelves dreamily. 'Sure you have the risk of being overheard, but it's such a nice little sanctuary and so quiet – except sometimes I just can't stand that Ms Prince. You know? The librarian?'

'Yes I know who she is,' Draco said curtly, burrowing his furrow.

'She's always snooping on students touching her precious books,' Luna said with a roll of her eyes, 'I mean there just books? What is it with some people and this obsession with books-?'

'You're holding the latest edition of the Quibbler, Luna,' Draco pointed out, 'you're hardly one to judge.'

She looked down and raised her eyebrow. 'So I am. Huh, I wonder how I managed that – it's not November yet is it?'

Draco coughed. 'It's the sixth.'

Luna shrugged. 'Oh well. What were we talking about?'

'We weren't talking, you were,' Draco explained, smiling sheepishly.

Luna frowned. 'Sorry if I went on. Did you just want to make out?'

Draco did a double-take. 'Excuse me?'

'Oh well I figured, since we're a couple now and we're in the library and it's late and there are hardly any students I just thought maybe…' Luna was rambling.

'I don't remember agreeing that we are a couple,' Draco queried.

Luna blinked at him.

'Listen I'm a Slytherin,' he pointed out, 'I'm not really sure the whole you and me thing would go over well – that isn't to say I hate you, because I've become to realise that you're perhaps not as whacky as I once made you out to be.'

Luna raised her eyebrows. 'Is that, a compliment I detect?'

Draco snorted. 'I suppose it is.'

Luna smiled and fiddled with her cork necklace. 'So then which is it?'

'I'm sorry?' Draco asked confusingly.

'I don't care that you're in Slytherin,' Luna announced, 'and I don't care if people think oddly of us as a couple.'

Draco hesitated; he looked around for a quick distraction but nothing came. 'I don't know.'

Luna sighed and leaned back in her chair; putting her feet up she opened the Quibbler, promptly turned it upside down and buried her head in it. 'Get back to me when you do.'

Draco blinked as silence fell and the distance echoing voices from the Great Hall reverberated though the stone castle walls like constant earth tremors. Hissing wind outside crackled large tree trunks, and scraped branches against glass windows and swirled the fallen leaves. Slight distinct footsteps from neighboring bookshelves alerted Draco to the fact Madam Prince was skulking the isles for an excuse to kick them out.

Luna suddenly began to cough.

'Shhhh!' Madam Prince hissed, appearing out of no where like a flicker of a candle light. 'This is a library, keep the noise level down!'

Luna blinked. 'I was only coughing…'

'Right, that's it,' Madam Prince spat; her eyes narrowed, 'out of my library! You dare question my legalities? You will remove your filthy fingers from my precious books and be on your way!'

Draco relinquished his book willingly and went to leave; Madam Prince was attempting to pry the Quibbler from Luna's grasp without knowing it belonged to her.

'But this is mine, see?' Luna attempted to point out. 'My father sent it to me just this morning – latest issue, you see here? How could you possibly own it?'

Madam Prince gave it one look over before handing it over. 'This library forbids such ludicrous items to be shelved here anyway – now get out of my sight before I alert the Headmaster of you sinful ways!'

Luna turned to go. 'I was only coughing,' she said, rolling her eyes at Draco who could just barely keep from laughing.

'Out!' Madam Prince shrieked.

-

Draco and Luna were laughing all the way down the hall, and all the way down the next, unable to rid themselves of Madam Prince's facial expression as she had removed them from the library on what had to be one of the softest reasons in history. Draco seemed to have forgotten that he was meant to be deciding something; instead he was having way too much fun laughing with Luna to care. He was just about to bid her goodnight (despite laughing hysterically) when it happened again.

His father taught him when he was young, that not everything happens for a reason; despite the fact that some may live by the rule in the opposite way, Draco had always thought that his fathers views were pretty much spot on. But now, as Luna Lovegood from the house of Ravenclaw led him into a supply closet by the hand, he began to doubt some certain rules. Perhaps their meeting happened for a reason, and perhaps he was supposed to follow her willingly into the closet.

He had to admit to himself for a moment that at least the view was good from behind.

So he played along, felt himself close and lock the door behind them, felt himself pull her closer and upwards so that their eyes could meet with little duress or unnecessary reach; and probably most satisfying of all, he felt himself kiss her – not the other way around in which it had been for several days now.

And he thought to himself, perhaps he had just answered her question.


	8. Maybe

**Chapter Eight – Maybe**

'Draco, why does that Looney Lovegood girl keep looking at you?' questioned Pansy Parkinson.

It was one week later, breakfast had just been served in the Great Hall and the last and most anticipated Quidditch game of the year between Gryffindor and Slytherin was a mere few hours away. The students were buzzing and the place was full with excitement; teachers were seemingly relaxed; ghosts of all the houses paraded up and down the rows giving out last minute tips; and even the breakfast on every plate was somehow symbolized and related to Quidditch.

Draco raised his eyebrows at his fellow Slytherin's words, before peering around to catch the eye of his estrange lover who winked and smiled at him. Draco rolled his eyes as he returned his gaze to his Snitch shaped omelet and gave it a jab with his fork.

'She's Looney, who knows?' Draco lied brilliantly.

'Well I don't like it,' Pansy announced, glaring evilly across the hall. 'She's always hanging out with Potter and _his _lot, I have no doubt he's coerced her in some way – what if they are planning something?'

Draco laughed. 'Like what?'

'He might try to knock you off your broom today!' Pansy shrieked, causing several first years to turn their heads.

'It's Quidditch – I'd be worried if he didn't try,' Draco explained, 'and he worried if I didn't do it to him.'

Pansy raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged. 'I still don't like her looking at you-'

'Give it a rest will you?' Draco spat.

And with it he rose to his feet, unable to eat. This was his excuse, anyway, he didn't feel up to covering his feelings about Luna today – time spent out on the Quidditch pitch was time wasted; he really felt it would be more productive if he could have his way with her up in the Room of Requirement.

As it were, he found himself trudging towards the pitch instead.

He half hoped Luna would show up, grab him by the collar and forcibly insist that the Captain of the Slytherin team leave his mates out to dry. But as he got to the locker room entrance and turned around in hope, there were only strangers – a sea of black as students converged towards the pitch themselves. Heeding regret in every bone of his body, he stepped over the threshold and entered the rooms.

Bletchley and Vaisey were already there, as were Crabbe and Goyle – all that were missing were Urqhart and Harper.

'Where are our missing Chasers?' Draco barked.

The others shrugged, some whilst scratching their heads.

'Right, we'll forfeit,' Draco said happily, receiving a mild mannered reaction from the team, 'we cannot possible win with just one Chaser-'

'We wouldn't have thought so,' came a voice.

Draco turned around to see his two missing Chasers wandering in casually, both with bags and a broomstick over their shoulders.

'Right,' Draco breathed, overwhelming disappointment crept over him.

'Are you OK Draco?' Crabbe asked, sounding rather presumptuous for someone who was meant to be so thick headed.

Draco eyed him. 'Fine. Now shut up and sit down, everyone!'

The group fell silent and sat on the benches lining the narrow locker room. Draco began pacing, his mind clearly on something else; his insides were squirming and they were not your normal pre-game jitters – it had been several hours since he had tasted her bubblegum lips.

'OK, what can we say about Gryffindors?' Draco asked rhetorically.

And, funnily enough, he got an answer: 'Bunch of pansies!' exclaimed Goyle.

Draco sighed and bowed his head. 'Merlin, give me strength.'

'Merlin played for Gryffindor?' asked Bletchley.

'No!' Draco reared, chucking an arm guard across the room.

The room fell silent again, except for Draco's intake of breath and shuffling feet as he continued to pace the room. Eyes followed, no one dared breathe outwards or speak ill of his judgment.

Then he spoke again.

'We've trained endlessly,' Draco said casually, turning on the spot, 'we've worked hard, formed out formations, mocked the Gryffindor's for hours on end – we don't need luck on our side, we have form!'

There was uproar of agreement.

'No plan is going to win today's game my fellow parasites,' Draco hissed, 'mere brute force and intent – you set us up, I'll pile-drive the win. Potter won't know what hit him!'

Another uproar of agreement followed.

'Hands in,' Draco bellowed, placing his hand out in front of him.

A few seconds of scuffling feet later he was circled by his team mates, one pair of hands on top another.

'Let's finish the year ahead guys,' Draco whispered, 'let's go home for Christmas knowing the Quidditch Cup could pretty much be ours. Let's beat these Half-Blood traitors! Hands OUT!'

They all raised their hands in uproar again, and began filing from the room. Draco halted, his comrades shifting past him in slow motion as he felt the pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. Once the team had gone, he turned – and there she was. So soft, so pretty, her dirty, dishwater-blonde hair shimmering against the sun, her full lips pursed into a smile like a proud parent, the cork necklace winked at him from around her slender neck and her gorgeous blue eyes danced across his retinas.

'You are all so cute,' she said in her normal dazed voice – but to Draco it sounded almost sexual.

'What are you doing here?' he whispered, ascending upon her position, 'what if someone else had looked back besides me?'

'Oh I knew they wouldn't,' Luna smiled, 'you're the only one who has Wrackspurts flying around your head.'

Draco looked at her. 'Is that your way of saying I'm the only one with brains?'

She laughed; Draco felt weak at the knees as he watched her hair flick across her face and brush her full lips and bright white teeth. She didn't seem to notice this.

'You're funny,' she said, 'and probably right. But the risk was worth it – a good luck kiss is in order then?'

Draco breathed in heavily. 'Definitely.'

They leaned in simultaneously and their lips met: Draco's urge for bubblegum was immediately fixed, as his lips wrapped around hers in what was becoming a regular and sensuous occasion for them both. They had been snooping around like secret agents for the past week, sneaking a kiss in when they could – the closest call had been when Mrs Norris had caught them outside a classroom in the Dungeons biding their goodbyes.

Filch was a fair bit behind, but if they had not parted quickly things might have been different.

'You should go,' Draco whispered when he pulled back unwillingly. 'They will notice their Captain missing.'

It was if his thoughts were lifted from his head by the Wrackspurts and carried to his team mates waiting for him at the Quidditch Pitch entrance.

'Oi skip, you coming?' called Harper.

'Be right with you,' Draco yelled out. 'Now, you should go,' he added in a whisper to Luna.

Luna nodded, kissed him on the cheek and whispered something about a prize if they won.

'You're such a tease,' he whispered after her as she disappeared from view.

Draco beamed after her, straightened up to his full height, rose the broom over his shoulder then turned to join his teammates walking out onto the blissful pitch for a afternoon of Quidditch.

-

The distant sounds of laughing and cheering and playing of music echoed through the locker rooms after the game, and Draco sat alone at his locker wanting it all to stop. Once again Harry Potter had deafened any happiness swelling inside of him, having caught the blasted golden ball right in front of his face. His team mates hadn't said it, but he knew they were disappointed in him. They had kept up with the opposition, scoring near on the same score as them and yet now it had all been for nothing.

Draco had been inventing quite a few nasty new swear words in between now and the time his team mates had disappeared; he quite preferred to be alone for the rest of the evening than to face what was to come in the common room. Someone had something different on their mind.

'Here you are,' came a voice, clicking Draco out of his trance.

He looked up to see her leaning against a locker. Typical, though he figured it'd be her; she looked rather odd: she was wearing a Gryffindor beanie, a Slytherin scarf and all the reason for others to believe she was still in Ravenclaw; she bore its crest on her sweater.

'I thought I'd be conspicuous,' Luna told him, guessing that he was wondering why she wore so many different items. 'Throw people off, you know?'

Draco glared at her. 'You realise we just lost, don't you?'

'Quite,' Luna said with a grin, 'but don't fret, it's just a game, Draco.'

'Just a game?' Draco repeated.

'Yes,' Luna assured him, moving forwards to sit beside him. 'But if it'll make you feel better, I can jack you off.'

Draco laughed. 'No, thank you,' he said with a smile.

'Maybe later,' Luna nodded, tilting her head to the side. 'The loss isn't the only thing bothering you though, is it?'

Draco looked up at her and raised his eyebrows; how did she know him so well?

'It's us,' Draco said, 'I mean – you've become incredibly amazing towards me, and I feel as if I've fallen head over heels for you…'

'But..?' Luna questioned.

'But what happens next?' Draco asked, 'sure we can keep hiding, like silhouettes against the sun – but when Christmas comes along and we venture apart, what happens then? We go home and act as if nothing peculiar has happened, and then come straight back and continue like before?

'What happens at the end of term?' Draco continued, Luna didn't even blink, 'I'm not sure I could go a summer without your presence – and then sure we might come back but then I Graduate! And you have another year left here whilst I must go out and see the world – I don't think I want to do that without you.'

Luna blinked finally and stared at him. 'To be honest, I'm not sure what's to come. To be brutally honest, I haven't really thought about it. I sort of leap what ever hurtle comes to me when it comes, not a week before, not a month before… not a year and a half before, Draco… just when it comes.'

Draco frowned in a deep breath; he could smell wild strawberries wafting from her hair.

'You're right,' Draco acknowledged. ' You're always right… But promise me one thing will you?'

'Of course,' Luna said sweetly.

'Promise me you won't ever wear that Gryffindor beanie again,' Draco pleaded.

Luna laughed and took off the hat to look at it before returning her gaze and smiling.

'Maybe.'

-

Dear Devoted Readers

Merry Christmas to you all, and thank you for your support

Hope you continue to enjoy my stories, as much as I continue to enjoy writing them

Keep a look out in the New Year, I will always be around

From your Author

James


	9. Mistake

Hey guys,

I hate to do this but just quickly, if any character seems out of character in any sorts during any previous or any later chapters I do apologise. I am not JK Rowling, henceforth despite my knowledge of the books and co I can not write them down to a tee. I know I have flashes but it's purely coincidental – the important part is that you all continue to enjoy it and that will be enough for me.

So please keep reviewing and let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

-

**Chapter Nine – Mistake**

It was almost Christmas; snow was falling continuously, Hogwarts looked like a large Ice Palace and from the inside it looked as if a bomb filled with Christmas decorations had gone off in the Entrance Hall. There was tinsel of all colours lined throughout the hallways, draped over the statues, circled around many Knights of Armour, producing from inside vases, hanging out of windows, entwined across archways and outside bridges, scattered carelessly over thresholds and rugs and most humorously attached indefinitely to the souls of several first-year students footwear who were victims of the annual Permanent Sticky Charm skit instated by seventh-year Slytherin's every year.

Along with that, mistletoe was hung in random places, in which locations could usually be found by a bunch of waiting yet giggling teenage girls picking out boys walking past; ornaments of all shapes, sizes and colours were hanging off of random objects here and there – Peeves the Poltergeist usually took it upon himself to gather as many of these up as he could to use them to hurl at unsuspecting students rather than blowing large raspberries.

And of course, as per usual, the Great Hall had become unrecognisable, with the sides lined with heavily decorated Christmas trees each about three meters high, and then a much larger one at the front behind the Headmaster's Chair approximately eight to ten meters high. This tree had almost about the same amount of tinsel and ornaments as every other smaller tree in the Hall combined, and additionally an angel holding a wand stood upon the tree, and it was moving to the sounds of the Christmas themed music whilst brandishing it's small wand.

Draco Malfoy's eyes had lolled to the back of his head when he had entered the large Hall for breakfast that morning, he had to paddle his way through the bustling crowd all admiring the angel atop the Christmas tree to get to the Slytherin table. Along the way he got hit in the head with a small Santa Claus by Peeves who was floating above throwing ornaments aimlessly.

Draco hated Christmas.

'Hi Draco!' exclaimed Pansy Parkinson when he got to the Slytherin table; Draco stared at her.

'What?' she blinked.

'What are you so happy about?' Draco barked.

'It's almost Christ- err… I mean,' Pansy gulped, 'I'm happy to see you!'

Draco grumbled and sat down. 'I can't wait to get out of this hell hole.'

'Why?' Pansy asked; immediately understanding she had said something stupid, she covered by saying, 'I mean, me too! I hate Christmas!'

Draco rolled his eyes and dragged some bacon towards him – at least there was something good for him to devour.

'So!' Pansy said excitedly, 'did you hear about Potter and Weasel's sister?'

Draco looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

'Well,' Pansy continued, obviously not getting the point that Draco did not care, 'they were caught doing it in the Astronomy tower! By Professor Snape!'

'Good for him,' Draco responded.

'What? For Potter?' Pansy questioned.

'No you insulate mole, for Snape,' Draco hissed, patience was not his strong point.

'Oh,' Pansy breathed, 'right, of course. Umm… Draco… why is it good for him?'

Draco blinked at Pansy, grabbed the last bit of bacon and promptly rose from his seat and turned his back on her. Upon him like a flash and out of no where was Professor Severus Snape, his lip curled and eye peering over a clipboard he was holding with a list of names and a quill.

'Professor,' Draco said, nodding.

'Staying or leaving, My Malfoy?' Snape ordered.

'I was just leaving breakfast, Professor,' Draco explained, 'I've finished eating what I could sir, you see?'

'No,' Snape sighed, inclining his head, 'for the holidays. Are you staying or leaving?'

'Oh,' Draco realised; he looked around, Pansy Parkinson was still listening. 'Leaving this retched place of course, Professor.'

Snape raised his brow whilst putting a little cross against Draco's name; he nodded, 'that will be all.'

'Actually Professor,' Draco put a hand out, Snape glared at it. 'I just want to hear from the sources mouth myself – did you catch Potter and young Weasley fornicating?'

Snape's upper lip curled into a semi-sneer and smile, to which pretty much gave Draco the answer. However, Snape deceived him by saying, 'boundaries Mr Malfoy, I expect better from you about asking inappropriate questions to members of the staff. Perhaps you need to become less acquainted with your friend jealousy, next time he might get you in serious trouble. Good morning, Mr Malfoy.'

And with that, Snape brushed hastily past him and Draco went on his way, exhibiting a smile as he exited the overfilled Great Hall (he was far from jealous thanks to a certain blond) and masqueraded happily across the empty Entrance Hall. As he ventured out into the undecorated grounds he thought at least out here, all decorations remained nature bound; besides for Hagrid's Hut of course, the old crackpot's poor excuse of a Hut looked like a small gingerbread house against the Forbidden Forest like it did every time it snowed. Smoke was puffing from its chimney and Draco guessed that Potter and co were probably in there now, discussing how unfair the punishment Snape might have given Potter and his love interest.

Entirely uninterested in every way possible, Draco veered off towards the Greenhouses, completely unsure why. That was, until, a familiar scent filled the air that must have been formerly acknowledged by his senses way before he was. The familiar scent was recognised as soon as he entered the first Greenhouse; wandering around aimlessly and looking at each individual leaf of each individual plant was Luna Lovegood. Her novelty specs stood out over her cork-necklace and latest copy of the Quibbler producing out of the back pocket of her jeans. She did not look up immediately when Draco entered, in actual fact she continued to observe the leaf in her hand, turning it over and even running her finger across every inch.

Draco looked around the Greenhouse to discover they were alone.

'I have to say,' Draco said, startling her and making her jump, 'if this next kiss is due to be as entertaining as you look, I'm in for a treat.'

And with that he leaned in and kissed her, her eyes widened behind her specs before she relaxed and kissed him back. There was pure excitement running through Draco's veins, kissing her was like tasting forbidden fruit; in public it was like eating a whole damned basket full. He ran his smooth hands over her curves and the small of her back before she broke away from him and spoke.

'Hi Draco!' she breathed, taking off her specs and smiling, 'you sure startled me. I was just-'

'Fondling these plants?' Draco questioned, winking.

Luna frowned. 'No, you have a dirty mind. I was looking for something.'

Draco smirked. 'Yeah, well, I think it's best if I don't ask.'

Luna looked at him before continuing her search on the next plant. 'Did you want to ask me something?'

'Huh?' Draco asked, momentarily distracted by the way the sun shone against her hair.

'Well you must have sought me out in a public place for a reason,' Luna said knowingly, 'and it must be something big – you wouldn't have risked it otherwise.'

'Oh, no, I-' Draco started before he got struck with a thought, 'well actually… will you come for a walk with me?'

Luna smiled and put down the leaf she had been observing. 'Certainly.'

They discreetly set off from the Greenhouse, marching through the thicker of snow and keeping a keen eye on any who might spot them together. They were pretty safe; the grounds were deserted, and it was still snowing slightly anyway and visibility wasn't great; the windows lining Hogwarts were mostly fogged up also, so they were alright from that aspect. And as long as they kept a little inside the Forbidden Forest track, they should surely go unnoticed.

Draco explained this.

'We should be fine,' he was saying, eyes darting in every direction, 'this place is about as dead as my right hand before a wank...'

'How beautiful was the castle looking this morning, Draco?' Luna asked him joyfully as she saw it safe to reach for his hand a take it; Draco did not protest this.

'Yeah, sure,' Draco agreed.

Luna looked at him. 'You seem disheartened.'

'Really?' Draco asked blindly, 'what gave it away?'

'Do you not celebrate Christmas?' Luna asked him.

'I do,' Draco replied, 'just not very cheerfully.'

Luna looked at him. 'How can anyone not like Christmas? It's brilliant.'

Draco grunted.

'I'll change your mind somehow,' Luna predicted. 'Are you staying here over the holidays with me?'

Draco stopped and turned to her. 'Oh shit. I… I'm sorry I totally forgot about, us- I mean,' Draco continued when she raised her eyebrows, 'I didn't forget about "us" I forgot that you might be staying! When Professor Snape came around with his clipboard, I was in a grumpy state so I naturally reacted by saying no – I always go home, you see? Actually there was one year I stayed but I think that was because my mother was ill or-'

Luna put a finger to his lips. 'It's alright, I'm sure you will be allowed to have it changed. Just remember to do it, OK?'

Draco nodded and Luna replaced her finger with her lips.

And they kissed like it had been months since their last, their hands wandered over each others bodies and Draco switched into control mode by beginning to unbutton her blouse and pulling an inch back from their kiss.

'Hands behind your back,' Draco whispered, and Luna obeyed, knowing he liked to be in control made it easier that way.

He held her hands together with one of his and began kissing her slender neck and breathing in her scent like he would a blooming rosebush. He continued to kiss lower, forcing her to stick her chest out in response and inviting him to prepare in his task to unclasp her bra. He was just about to perform the deed when there were sounds of movement close by; Draco stopped suddenly and his eyes flew open and they turned, looking for the source of the movement.

'Whose there?' came a deep booming voice. 'Yer can' hide from me! I gotta bloodhound that'll sniff yer right out!'

It was Rubeus Hagrid, the sound of his whimpering dog echoed the point and it was all Draco and Luna could do but look at each other before he was on the scene and looking them up and down. Draco had to admit, it looked bad; Luna had her hands held behind her back by Draco, her blouse was slightly open, her bra was exposed and Draco was looking as guilty as anything.

And as far as Hagrid knew, they were enemies.

'Why yer little slimy terd!' Hagrid bellowed, his face turning a turnip colour, 'geroff of her!'

Hagrid bounded forward with unforeseen flexibility and went to grab Draco by the front when Luna thought quickly on her feet and span herself around so she was between Hagrid and Draco. Hagrid grasped clumsily at her chest before doing a double-take and taking a step back, blinking.

'What are yer-?' he started.

'Hagrid, please just remain calm,' Luna said patiently, 'it's not what it looks like.'

'It bloody looks like yer gettin' abused, tha's what it looks like!' Hagrid bellowed, 'Luna what yer doin' with… with-'

'Go on, say it!' Draco spat, letting go of Luna and rearing around her, 'with..?'

Hagrid narrowed his eyes in anger. 'Yer an evil Wizard, Malfoy. You and yer father, the both o' yer!'

'My father-!' Draco started; Luna put a hand on his shoulder.

'Hagrid,' Luna started, 'we are in love. The stars shifted properly one day and it kind of happened – we would appreciate if the school did not find out though.'

Hagrid looked from one to the other a blinked. 'I err-'

'Thanks,' Luna smiled, pushing a protesting Draco past the half-giant back toward the castle.

Draco eventually found his feet and was able to walk, glaring sideways to Luna who was smiling and looking dreamily unfazed as she buttoned up her blouse, as if they in fact just completed the desired deed without being caught. He has sometimes noticed that about her, and often wondered afterwards how she managed to stay calm – then he realises that she's clearly loopy and doesn't think another thing of it. But to be honest, it would be quite brilliant not to let things faze you, not to have a problem with the world – maybe that's what being a Ravenclaw is like?

They didn't talk or look back over their shoulders for the entire journey back to the castle, and they did not even make a note of each others existence as they instinctively parted ways as to not raise suspicion of their antics. Draco's heart was still racing, and he was not entirely positive that Hagrid will keep this to himself – if he told the Potter trio, or anyone slightly associated with Potter, he wouldn't know what he would do. Killing is perhaps a bit of an extremity, but anything short of that he would not hesitate to perform if it meant he could continue being with Luna Lovegood.


	10. Mindless

Sorry I have to say this but I just realised.

I haven't typed Luna's POV in AGES. SORRY.

Will in this chappy, enjoy.

(No more of these I promise!)

-

**Chapter Ten – Mindless**

'You've what?' sneered Professor Snape.

It was Saturday night, school holidays were immanent as of Monday and students were due to take the Hogwarts Express home as of tomorrow. Draco had become a little lazy and waited until last minute to change his decision of actually staying at school over the break, rather than returning to his home where he could only imagine his mother was drinking herself silly over her husband's imprisonment. It was therefore only common sense that Draco would want to persist his endeavours here over Christmas instead, spending time with Luna was all he wanted now.

'I've changed my mind,' Draco repeated, trying to sound innocent, 'I don't want to go home, so I might as well stay here.'

'But it's done,' Snape hissed, 'your name is on the list, and the train will not depart unless you are on it-'

'It can still be changed though can't it?' Draco asked hopefully; it wasn't leaving until tomorrow after all.

'That isn't the point,' said Snape, 'the point is that you've changed your mind. If everyone could just change their mind, Mr Malfoy, there would be no sense of order – it's the principle, Mr Malfoy, if one decides to bend the rules, the rest soon follow.'

'It's just a tick instead of a cross, Professor,' Draco pleaded, 'how hard can it be? Surely you could just this once make an exception?'

Snape pursed his lips.

'Give me one good reason why I should?' questioned Snape.

And Draco drew a blank; other than for Luna, there really was no reason for him to stay – and Snape knew that. Snape knew Occlumency, what if he was probing Draco's mind now for information on why he had such a change of heart? Draco could tell, _look at how Snape had his face screwed up all wrinkly like that – oh wait that's always what he looks like. _

Snape raised his eyebrows at the exact time Draco thought this. 'Well?'

'I err…' Draco hesitated badly, 'I have homework, need completing – not yours I've done yours,' he added hastily in defence, 'but I feel that the homework I have due would be more progressive if I were to stay here.'

Snape surveyed him from across the desk, his eyebrows slightly raised in suspicion and his mouth quivered convulsively.

'Very well,' Snape said finally, Draco sighed in relief, 'you may stay.'

'Thank you, Professor,' Draco said, turning to leave.'

'Oh and Draco,' Snape hissed as Draco made it to the door.

Draco turned with his hand on the door handle and raised his eyebrows.

'Be careful with Miss Lovegood,' he spat, Draco's heart plummeted, 'if you don't want the word to get around the school about her I suggest you coordinate better places to fornicate and not in a forest where even the most sluggish Groundskeeper can find you out.'

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came – instead he just stood silently, unbelieving what he was hearing.

'And if I you think that way about my appearance again, you will receive detention,' Snape barked, seriously outdoing himself, 'that is all.'

Draco swallowed hard before leaving from the room; his heart raced all the way back to the common room where he bypassed an angry Pansy Parkinson, who was ordering him to explain his latest whereabouts, and went to bed.

-

Luna swayed her hips sexually in tune to the music floating through the room, her eyes were closed and her arms flailed about as she listened to her favourite band, for which the name of escaped her frequently. It was the holidays, her dorm was due to be empty for the duration of them and she had decided early to take it upon herself to utilise its emptiness properly. So she had her music going, a bottle of Butterbeer open and her favourite box of fudge open on her bed – to top it all off she was expecting the latest edition of the Quibbler to arrive at any moment.

This was the life.

As if this thought occurred to her, she literally glided over to her music box and turned it down low, peering out the window for a hint of an owl. The sky was blue and inviting but empty, and she merely shrugged, grabbed another piece of fudge and moved across the room, dancing around the furnace and grabbing a hold of the pole, swaying against it in time with the tune.

'Ooo I love this bit!' she exclaimed, indicating a guitar solo towards the end of the song.

She closed her eyes again, dancing strangely as the sound of rattling guitar strings echoed around the room. Unfortunately it was at this point that a faint and distant tap became apparent, and Luna shot open her eyes to scan the room for the source of noise interrupting her song.

It took her a minute to spot the small scrawny owl out on the window sill, pecking away at one spot of the glass. Luna skipped happily over to let it in, and as soon as she opened the window it hopped in sluggishly, the weight of the Quibbler rather taking toll. The owl hooted joyfully, nevertheless, and when Luna helped it by removing the burden of the large magazine, it hooted again and rubbed its little head against her hand.

'Aren't you an affectionate little thing,' Luna said, reaching for a piece of fudge and breaking it in half to offer the owl.

It hooted again, flapped it's wings approvingly and gently nibbled at the fudge before taking the whole thing and setting it down by itself to pick away at. Luna laughed when, once finished with the fudge it was offered, floated onto Luna's bed to get at some more – hooting the entire time.

'Hey you can't have all of it!' she laughed, snatching the box up in time, 'here.'

She gave the owl the other half of the fudge she had originally broken in half before moving around to her bedside table to reach an envelope.

'Now if I give you some more, will you promise to take this letter to my father?' she asked it, indicating the letter and then the fudge.

The owl quickly put two and two together before hooting, cheekily grabbing the fudge out of Luna's hand before once again landing on Luna's bed and sticking out it's leg.

'That's a yes I gather,' Luna stated dreamily, tying the letter to its leg before patting it's head. 'Thank you.'

The owl hooted approvingly yet again before opening its wings and taking off; Luna followed it to the window still, where she leaned out and smiled as she watched it turn from a browned shaped owl to a small black dot. The air was cool, and her face got cold very quickly and so she decided to close the window and return to her earlier antics – this time with the Quibbler.

She had gotten to the word search by the time Draco Malfoy returned from his shower, wrapped in a undersized pink towel and bearing a cool smirk on his face that only got bigger when he saw her in an upside down position hanging off the end of her bed. She looked up (or down, which ever it is) and questioned him.

'What are you so happy about?' she said.

'Well firstly, there's you,' he replied, indicting her position on the bed, 'and secondly, there's just something about showering in a girls bathroom that seems awfully sexual.'

'You were in there alone, Draco,' Luna explained with a laugh.

'Still – it was hard not to imagine your room mates in there with me,' Draco said, casually dropping the towel and moving over to the bed next to Luna's to gather his things.

Luna watched him with envy, admiring his smooth white body, strong slender torso and muscular form that reached all the way around to his backside. For a moment she stayed captivated before his previous words shook her out of the trance.

'Are you meaning to tell me you whacked off in there Draco?' she asked utterly shocked.

Draco turned and grinned and she gasped.

'Well,' she said, and in an unusual characteristic fashion said, 'at least it wasn't whilst you were in one of my roommate's bed.'

Draco winked and continued to get changed, Luna sneaking peaks in between finding words in her word search. When Draco was dressed, he sat on the front of her bed and tickled her toe, in which she brandished for him to massage.

'What to do today then, huh?' Draco asked, obliging her request and massaging her foot.

'Well I'm curious,' Luna said, 'won't your little Slytherin friends be wondering where you've gone?'

Draco laughed. 'They've all gone home.'

'Oh,' said Luna, seemingly surprised.

'Yeah, you should have seen Pansy Parkinson's face when I told her I was staying,' Draco said with a sweet satisfaction in his voice. 'I of course went along with suggesting that I was going home too, right until the end of the role call to which she noticed my name had not been called out.

'She was kicking and screaming wanting to stay,' Draco continued, 'which quite frankly I should be worried about, if she's obsessing about me that much.'

'Sounds as if she likes you,' Luna said happily.

Draco looked at her. 'You're not jealous of her acting like that are you?'

'Jealous?' Luna asked legitimately.

Draco smiled. 'Guess not. That's why I could never like her – even if we broke up and I somehow ended up with Pansy – god forbid – and we were still friends, she would not stand for it. That is where you're different.'

'I get told that a lot,' Luna said with a smile.

'I'm sorry I-' Draco started.

'It's quite all right,' Luna said, 'it's the truth. We are all different in some way, I just appear to be more so than usual.'

'I think you're brilliant,' Draco said, 'I don't want to just be friends with you anyway, now that I've seen what you can do with your tongue.'

Luna smiled. 'I try.'

'It isn't just your tongue, either,' Draco pointed out, 'it's your ability to see the good in people, no matter how cold-hearted they are – or were. Like how I was to you not that long ago – I've become such a weak minded soul lately, and I've never felt ever so happier.'

Luna sat up; she folded the Quibbler and put it on the bedside table before moving to Draco and wrapping her arms around his neck. Without a word she kissed him, their lips began to duel instantly, his scent was brilliant against her lips and it was all she could do to keep it going by taking little breaths here and there without pulling away. Eventually the need for air was too much to suffice and they pulled apart, panting heavily into each others faces and whispering words of admiration.

'That isn't what I meant about your tongue,' he whispered sensually, 'but it might of well been.'

'Your breath smells like mayonnaise,' Luna breathed randomly, making Draco laugh.

They kissed again, this time less passionately but it was the spark they needed. Draco moved along her jaw-line to find her slender neck, in which she presented rather fashionably for him as if it were a vampire movie set in motion. Ironically he bit down but not hard, only hard enough to leave a hickey before continuing his motion downwards, fumbling with the buttons on her blouse where he eventually released them, revealing her blue bra with yellow and white flowers.

He kissed the middle of her chest, making her giggle before reaching around to undo the annoying clasp on the back – at least he was getting good at that. He loved watching her breasts bounce free, they were full and still perky but brilliant nonetheless. He had gotten into the habit over the last couple of days to just cup them in his hands, admiring them like he never seen a pair in his life before. He pinched her erecting nipples, making her roll her head back and moan sexually. He helped her remove her blouse and bra completely before kissing her again, her lips inviting and telling him things he wanted to hear.

She pushed him at and arms length and surveyed him. 'Something's wrong.'

Draco raised an eyebrow as she grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it clean off.

'That's better,' she smiled, running a hand along his torso.

He smiled as they leaned back into kiss again, but this lasted only seconds as Luna pulled back yet again.

'Wait,' she whispered, the most loathed word in the English language right about now – besides perhaps "Harry Potter" which revolved around twenty four seven in Draco's head.

Luna got up, wandered over to her music box and turned it up; they perhaps now could not hear each other, but no one else could either and that will do. Draco took her in his arms when she sat back down, and they seem to both agree that there was no more messing around; he quickly unbuttoned his jeans whilst she unbuttoned hers.

The pile of clothes rose as they threw their jeans aimlessly towards the pile and met again for a kiss, their warm near naked bodies clashing carelessly sending shockwaves through each other. Draco was getting rather aroused, even after the relief in the showers minutes earlier. And as was becoming the trend in their relationship, Luna instigated movement by dropping her hand into his boxers and grasping his bulge.

Draco's moan was drowned out by a raise of height in the music pounding from Luna's music box, and he let all emotions loose as her hand massaged him attentively, rolling her thumb over the tip of his head in a torturing movement, grasping at his sack and tickling her finger tips up his length. He violently arched his back into her hand, begging her to stop torturing him even though she could hardly hear him.

She made things easier by ripping off his boxers and hurling them over her shoulder; now she was able to access with either hand, and her effectiveness was immediate. She began jacking him with her right while her left cupped his sack; she leaned in for a kiss, for where she mouthed 'I love you' against his lips. And it was not long soon after that her knickers were gone, and they were exploring each others sexual orifice with their hands in preparation for what they were planning to do.

Draco was the first to stop, indicating that she should do the same and when she did, he grabbed her waist and guided her so she was lying flat on her bed. He looked down into her eyes and smiled, she smiled too as he ran his hands along her naked body. And all it took, all he needed from her to understand what she wanted was a nod and a purse of the lips. And if to help him make up his mind, the music box on Luna's bedside table changed to pump out Draco's favourite song – and that to him was the sign.

They were yet to have intercourse, as hard as it were to believe – up until now that had not really had enough of an opportunity to engage in the act, either having very little time or losing the mood after someone involuntarily climaxed. They had talked about it anyway, and had agreed that when the time came they would know and they would not need to speak; it seemed clear, that this was that time.

He moved above her, cautious of his every move, and placed a hand on her waist. She instinctively spread her legs wide, her opening by now wet and ready than it could ever be – and Draco was in absolute disbelief that this was it. His virginity had always been sacred to him, now it was going to be taken away by a Mudblood loving blond-haired Ravenclaw, who believed in Wrakspurts and even liked Harry Potter; she was his opposite.

And that old saying was deemed indeed correct; opposites attract.


	11. Merry Christmas

A/N: Hi, sorry, I hate doing this and I know others hate it but, just to let you all know I've strewed my brain all over this chapter looking for a way point forward but there's no where else for it to go in my head. So this'll therefore be the last chapter, and I will be moving on.

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed etc – keep a lookout me though guys, cheers.

**Chapter Eleven – Merry Christmas**

Draco could not remember a better Christmas in his entire life – and it had not even happened yet. It was around about five in the morning, Christmas day, he and Luna were still effectively in bed in the Ravenclaw tower, another night of passion from the two blondes had put the already wondrous day in motion and as Draco lay there with her snuggled in his arms he could just tell it was going to be glorious. The girl's dorm was still empty; all her dorm mates had gone home for Christmas and as it were the plan, he had been able to come up and keep her company for the duration unknown to the rest of the school.

Today they would be hoping to keep it that way; he would have to sneak out under his Invisibility cloak his father had gotten for him (as he usually did) if he wanted to get to breakfast, lunch and or dinner. That was later, and easy; right now he was trying to figure out how to be sneaky another way. At the end of the bed was their Christmas stockings, both looked luxuriously full and he could even see the tip of the present he had gotten for Luna in her sack. He, however, had his heart set on grasping at his own sack (of presents) without waking her up – he had a difficult choice; risk waking her up or not getting a look in at his presents.

He could hardly believe he was even considering acting on the latter.

The other inconvenience was that both his wand and hers were out of reach, so he could hardly summon them – he was beginning to wonder, if he couldn't get back to sleep, what was he to do for a few hours? Just sit and stare at his unwrapped presents?

And then, she moved.

'Mmm… don't stop,' Luna whispered suddenly, moving herself against his chest and rubbing her waist again his.

He grinned. Was she dreaming of him?

'Luna?' he whispered daringly, moving his waist to try to get her to stir.

'Mmm… oh, Draco,' she uttered quietly, keeping her head on his chest and not appearing to wake.

Draco raised his eyebrows and sort of tried to move her a bit to the right so he could get up without her knowing; he had no luck.

'Damn it,' he uttered under his breath, looking around to see if there was anything to perhaps wedge her off him gently enough so she wouldn't wake.

Nothing that might do the trick looked to be in reach anyways so he gave up, slouching back against the pillow and holding Luna tight, hoping sleep might just come. But alas for him he could not return, and he found himself lying there completely awake for much, much longer, just staring at the ceiling. In fact, even though it seemed not the case, three hours passed before he knew it.

'Morning,' Luna yawned when she woke, spotting his eyes were open and stretching against his touch.

'Morning,' Draco uttered back sharply, unceremoniously casting her aside and jumping straight at his presents.

'Oi,' Luna barked, Draco ignored her; 'err… Merry Christmas to you too-'

'Yeah, yeah Merry Christmas,' Draco said hurriedly, unwrapping the biggest parcel first, 'cool a new broom polishing kit, thanks Santa!'

Luna blinked. 'And just exactly how long have you been awake?'

'About three hours,' Draco said with a shrug.

Luna frowned. 'I'm sorry… you should have just-'

'Nah,' he said, waving her off, 'here you should open that.'

He carelessly tossed her the present he had got her, in which she caught gracefully and eyed it, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Go on, you'll love it!' he exclaimed.

Luna blinked at him. 'You're just like a little kid, aren't you?'

'Open it!' Draco persisted, bouncing about.

Luna made a note to keep an eye on her boyfriend's sanity before tearing into her present, which turned out to be a sex toy.

Luna blinked at it. 'Charming.'

'What did you get me?' Draco asked excitedly, picking out the one she had written on.

He unwrapped it hastily, eyes bulging in anticipation like he was a ten year old orphan who had never gotten so much as a loving family, let alone a present. When the last remnants of the wrapping were unsheathed and Draco turned it around, sheer excitement seemed to fade slightly. With a white vacant expression he turned to Luna, holding up a new white watch with a Golden Snitch face and tiny wee broomsticks as minute and hour hands.

Luna was quick as a heartbeat; she hastily snatched up her camera and snapped Draco in his unimpressed state. He glared at her as she just laughed, uncontrollably, as if she was having a seismic fit. Unable to help himself, he started laughing too, and it was a good two minutes until they were able to settle down – and by then Draco was too happy again to care much about the disappointing present.

Besides, on the bright side, his old watch had just about had it anyway and Luna knew this so, it was the thought that counted.

Once the many unwrapping of presents completed, they set about preparing themselves for the day; they showered together (where they thoroughly enjoyed the process of washing each other down), before getting changed into some casual wear and placing the Invisibility Cloak over Draco so they could walk out without a scene. And sure, Luna might seem to look as though she was talking to someone as she crossed the Ravenclaw common room – but being the loony person that she was known as these days, everyone around her assumed she was just talking to herself and thought nothing of it.

'This keeps getting easier and easier,' Luna was saying as they clambered down the spiral staircase leading away from Ravenclaw tower.

'People are ignorant enough perhaps?' Draco proposed, to which Luna shrugged.

'What ever it is let us thank Merlin for it,' Luna said, Draco glared sideways at her; as he was under the cloak, she did not see it.

As they emerged in the rather empty Entrance Hall they parted ways so Draco could duck into a crevasse and remove the cloak without suspicion. Luna headed on into the Great Hall as if she had been alone the entire time, and Draco waited a good five minutes as they had planned and managed to time it so he wandered in just behind some third year Slytherin's who were too busy talking to notice they were being used as decoys.

Draco spotted Luna at the Ravenclaw table, where she was already having her tea and crumpets. Smiling because he now had the inert ability to see her naked everywhere he went, he headed towards the Slytherin table himself.

As he was about to veer off, he caught eyes with Rubeus Hagrid, the Groundskeeper who had caught the two of them a few weeks back near on fornicating in the forest. Well, at least that was what Draco had hoped they were going to be doing if the large oath had not been there to spoil the fun. But in all honestly, he was somewhat pleased that the half-giant had not decided to spill the news to the school – so Draco half jerked his head that he supposed, might have been an inclined nod, and turned and sat down to eat.

Draco and Luna strutted about the grounds after breakfast, Draco under his cloak so as to not raise suspicion and Luna – well Luna wasn't really doing much to hide the fact that Draco was beside her, mainly it seemed as though she was having a rather flattering conversation with the air around her. Draco didn't have the heart to tell her that it looked strange, in fact he rather liked going along with the idea that conversing with ones self was a sign of intelligence.

He knew others may not think that.

They trailed the grounds aimlessly, talking openly about everything an anything – they were more open with each other after last night now than anything. Many touchy subjects came up, like when they passed Hagrid's hut – they both agreed that if he had wanted to exploit them he would have done so thus far. If all he was going to tell was Professor Snape, they could live with that.

As it was Christmas day, all of the school House-Elves would be focused on preparing for the overly large feast that was due to take place at night, therefore there would be no lunch scheduled. However students were allowed to visit the kitchens if so desired, but Draco and Luna took to the Ravenclaw Tower again after deciding they would prefer to be alone.

They lay on Luna's bed, Draco stretched along the entire length while Luna curled into a little ball with her head on his chest, both looking upwards at their own preferred books to read. Draco had his Quidditch novel, Luna had the Christmas edition of the Quibbler which had been supplied by her father with her present. She looked so happy; the only piece missing was her nifty and large novelty glasses.

'This is weird,' she said randomly, rotating her magazine around and around.

'What is?' Draco feared asking.

'Just this magazine,' she replied with a sigh.

'You're figuring this out now?' he asked stupidly.

She looked around at him with a raised eyebrow. Draco, quickly realising what he had just said, practically shitted himself and tried thinking of an escape goat as she continued to stare at him. Then she just pursed her lips and smiled, winking at him.

'It makes daddy happy,' she shared, turning back to the Quibbler, 'he queries me about things in it, wonders if it should have been posted – I do it because, he's my father and it's about all we share together.'

Draco raised a brow, seemingly impressed.

'That's nice, I guess,' Draco said. 'All I shared with my father was the hatred of Harry Potter – but even all of that is irrelevant now.'

'Never base a relationship on hate,' Luna advised him, 'even if its family – is there absolutely nothing else you can relate to your father by?'

Draco pondered. 'Nope.'

Luna frowned. 'I'm so sorry…'

'He's locked up, it hardly matters,' Draco said, 'besides my future is with you – I have already been thinking about moving out with you.'

And it was true; for the past week or so, as their relationship bad blossomed into an absolute success (yes is had been quick) he had thought about beyond Hogwarts. All well and good to finish school, but getting a job and securing a place for them was in his mind – and he was forever procrastinating job avenues.

'Err… it's a bit early to be thinking of that,' Luna said, 'isn't it?'

'I don't care,' Draco pointed out, 'you deserve the best – I'm not going to rely on my parents to support me, particularly when one is imprisoned.'

Luna sighed and looked at her watch.

'Dinner time,' she announced, 'shall we?'

'Hang on,' Draco sat her up and sat her at an arms length. 'Luna,' he said, smiling at her and looking her in the eyes, 'when we're finished her, at school, once we're both fully educated – and I realise I have a years head start – but when it's all up and done… will you move in with me?'

Luna blinked at him and hesitated; hesitation was never good.

'We just hooked up,' Luna told him, putting her hands on his, 'Draco, if it's that important to you now then yes, of course I will – but it's way off, everything is fine-'

'I know,' Draco bowed his head. 'Let's just forget it, go to the feast?'

Luna nodded and they descended to the Great Hall in the same fashion they had for breakfast; but it was hardly needed. They spotted no one on the descent, and when they did in fact cross a few people, they were too busy laughing and looking the other way to notice Draco slip from under his cloak and peck Luna on the cheek in the Entrance Hall.

Dinner was quite fabulous fun; all the large tables had been decorated to suit the already glistening Great Hall, and different sized sculptors had been placed up and down them amongst the trays of food. There were also several large discoloured Santa Clause figurines (almost miniature Hagrids) who would bellow out a tune of '_OH YE OLD MERRY HIPPOGRIFF!'_ every time a student would accidentally brush an elbow past them to reach some food.

Draco had been having far too much fun before he had remember (rather lately) that he perhaps should not have wondered over to the Ravenclaw table to pull a wizard cracker with Luna. As everyone else seemed to be as upbeat as he was, this went unnoticed, and he managed to get back to the Slytherin table acting like he'd wanted to take their trifle because they were running low (no one else saw the three half-full trays up the other end of the table).

Night time loomed, stomachs full, warmth overtaken, Draco and Luna strolled the grounds again, barely needing to rug up they were so warm from their meals. They found a crevasse in the castle far wall, opposite the Quidditch pitch with a perfect view of not only it, but the lake to the left and forest to the right. Luna buried her head into his chest, hummed merrily and looked through a mini telescope she had won in a wizard cracker.

'It's so powerful,' she barely whispered into the windless night. 'I can see the Squid in the shallows, where the water isn't frozen... looks like someone decorated its tentacles.'

They both chuckled, the puddings and tarts they'd consumed in the past few hours wobbled around in them.

'I don't remember being this happy,' Draco said several silent minutes later, he kissed her forehead gently. 'Sure I have had plenty of Christmas' like this before but... you- you're an absolute bonus.'

'Why thank you,' Luna smiled appreciatively up at him.

'It's true,' he assured her.

They fell silent, not a breath of wind could be heard, and even a pin drop would have broken the silence.

'But in a couple of weeks,' Draco went on seriously, 'term will restart. There will be more people to avoid; it will be less easy to seclude ourselves like this.'

Luna nodded. 'So we should take the opportunity while it lasts.'

'Exactly,' Draco nodded, understanding what she meant.

They were silent again; Draco was nervously preparing what he knew he should say in his head.

'When the time comes, however,' he whispered shakily, 'we will have to stop. I think... I think we should agree that, until the summer holidays, we don't meet.'

Luna looked up at him, a slight slant of a frown smeared across her face.

'Until the summer?' she repeated.

'Like I said,' Draco told her, 'we have a couple of weeks of freedom, and then we need to shut down.'

Luna said nothing. She turned in his arms and looked at him, her expression not that of a dreamy state as if she'd gotten into this position accidentally, but of a determined one. She leaned forwards, their mouths pressing tightly against one another. And then she leaned back, pushed his arms apart so she could stand up, and then she helped him to his feet.

'Alright,' she whispered, her waist pressing deeply into his. 'Then,' and with the faintest of grins spreading across her face, she concluded, 'we'd better get started then.'


	12. I do

QUICK NOTE: Hi guys. I know it's been ages since I closed this as finished, but I recently found I had these few paragraphs scribbled – so I thought I would post them for you who enjoyed this now completed story.

**Chapter Twelve**

_Five years later._

A tall thin boy stood nervously in front of a mirror, dressed in the most handsome of robes he kept fiddling with the buttons, his eyes darting back and forth from the door of the room to his anxious reflection. His slick and silkily blonde hair was smoothed back on his head, and he smelled heavily of deodorant in the fear his sweating underarms were pronouncing his nerves.

There was a knock on the door and suddenly panic set in. He bit his lip and crossed to the door, wrenching it open to find the priest of the church standing there, a large smile etched over his face.

'We are ready,' he said calmly, before giving a little nod and turning on his heel.

Draco Malfoy gulped deeply. He shouldn't be like this. He had never in his life been the nervous type, why today? Turning to look back into the mirror and his pale face for one last time, Draco ensured he looked the part before following the priest back to the main room. The isles were empty, as he had planned, only a handful of people were gathered at the front of the isles, and mainly they weren't associated with him.

He ignored their gaze and stood in his spot, waiting and watching back toward from which he had just come. The priest quickly leaned across to him and whispered in a low voice just as the music started up, 'you'll be right there lad, come now chin up.'

Draco tried to nod and smile but at that precise moment, a figure in an odd coloured dress appeared, forcing those in their seats to rise. Accompanied by her father, Luna Lovegood began to make her way up the row, desperately slow for Draco's liking – as if time had suddenly stopped.

He met them at the bottom of the stairs, smiling at Luna and nodding at Xenophilius Lovegood – who simply grinned in delight, thrilled with the fact his daughter had found someone to marry.

'Thanks,' Draco said to him as he led his wife-to-be up the steps to the front of the church.

Xenophilius joined Luna's friends in the front row, which included Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. They had all begrudgingly turned up to support their friend (Luna) despite all of them at some point having had a falling out with Draco. They had been difficult to deal with about relationship early on to say the least, but in the end Luna had been able to convince them she was not being forced in any way.

This was after all, her suggestion.

As the priest's words began to fill and echo the hall, Draco – unable to contain himself – turned to Luna in a whisper.

'You look beautiful,' he told her, almost forcing her to lean in.

She smiled at him. 'You look quite dashing yourself.'

Draco smiled back. 'Can you believe we're doing this?'

'Quite,' she whispered, 'you?'

'Barely.' He paused, smiling sweetly at her. 'I love you.'

She smiled even more. 'I love you, too.'

It was at this point the priest cleared his throat loudly, making Draco turn crimson.

'Sorry,' he said with a shrugging grin, 'do continue.'

The service flew past. Draco was saying 'I do' before he knew it, and they were exchanging rings, and then they were married, and then they were kissing.

'Ladies and Gentleman...' the priest said loudly with him arms outstretched to the half dozen or so sitting in the isles, 'I present to you Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy.'


End file.
